Your warmth is crashing down on in
by becleecullen
Summary: Edward and his two daughters run into Bella and her two sons, literally, at the airport. Two months later at school the kids all see each other again. Will they try and get their parents together? Or keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Edwards POV.

Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah.

"Kensley! Hurry up or were going to miss our flight!" I hollered up the stairs to my oldest daughter. Teagen on the other hand was waiting at the front door patiently, dressed and ready to go. But, she is also seven and doesn't find the need to apply a new face and wear the latest trends. Not that I think she needs it. Both of my daughters are the most beautiful people I know. Kensley, the oldest at seventeen has my color hair, a weird color of reddish brown, but it suited her well. It was pin straight, but thick, and went the middle of her back. Teagen on the other hand had her mother's curls, and her hair color was a bit darker than mine and she liked to keep hers pulled into a pony tail. Both of them had m green eyes. They were perfect. "Jeeze dad, relax I'm coming." Kensley said as she made her way down the stairs. I rolled my eyes when I seen how dolled up she was. "Kens, were going to be on a plane for 16 hours, that's not going to be comfortable." She smiled and kissed my cheek as she took her sisters hand and started walking out the door, leaving me with all the luggage. "Cute boys dad, cute boys." I rolled my eyes and started loading my arms up with all the luggage we'd need for our two month trip to Mexico.

Like I said back at the house, we were going to miss out flight. The planes leaves in ten minutes and I can't seem to find the right gate, The airport is packed with people, trying to get on their planes for summer vacation. While looking frantically around I ran into something small and hard.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I should really start watching where I'm going. I'm such a klutz" I looked down to see a girl, no woman with two boys a few steps in front of her. She was beautiful with her long, dark brown hair, that was hanging in lose curls down here back. And, she had the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. She was beautiful. Being the gentle man I am, I stuck my hand out for her. She looked shocked at first but took it. "Um, thank you." She said as her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink. "Oh no, it was my fault, I was in too much of a rush to look where I was going. I'm Edward, and these are my daughters, Kensley and Teagen." Both girls smiled at her."It's nice to meet you Edward. You have very beautiful daughters. " I was about to say something back when the older boy she was with spoke up. "Mom, our flight leaves in five minutes! Unless you want to walk to Florida, you might want to hurry it up." She sighed and looked back to me. "Sorry, again. It really was nice to meet you. Bye." And before I knew it she was rushing down the busy hallway. "Hello, earth to dad, we have to go." I snapped out of my daze and kept going on my journey to the gate.

"Soooo dad, what did you think of that pretty girl you ran into?" Kensley whispered in my ear, trying not to wake up all the other sleeping passengers on the crowed plane. "She seemed nice." I whispered back. "Dad, you were practically drooling as she walked away. Maybe you should look her up on Facebook or something." I looked at her with wide eyes. How does she notice these things? "First off, I don't have Facebook, and I don't plan on getting it over some girl I ran into, which she probably hates me for. Second off, I don't even know her name." As I said that the words sunk in. I didn't know her name. I had a beautiful girl standing in front of me, and I never bothered to ask her her name. Kensley let out a light giggle. She must of noticed my face fall at my new found realization, and plopped back into her seat, putting her ear buds in. I sat back and relaxed in my seat as well, and tried to get some sleep because we had a long flight.

"Daddy, Dadddddy!" I heard someone giggle into my ear while pushing on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Teagen bouncing in my lap pushing my shoulder, trying to make me up. I looked over to where Kensley was sitting, but her seat was empty. "Where's your sister?" I asked groggily. "She's in the bathroom, freshening up, where about to land." She said as she plopped back down in her seat. I sighed.

Just as the flight attended announced for everyone to sit and put their seat belts on, Kensley came strolling down the narrow walk way in six inch heels, to tight jeans, some girly shirt. Her hair was half pulled back and she had too much make up on for my liking. "Kensley …" She put her hand up to stop me before I could go any further "Dad, were going to a new place, there is bound to be cute guys there, remember we talked about this before we left the house. C U T E B O Y S." I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Whatever you say honey, they need to get through me before they get to you anyway." She let out a loud gruff in frustration and I couldn't help but smile at her. My little girl is growing up so fast.

After getting off the plane, getting our luggage , and making our way to the hotel after getting lost a few times, all three of us quickly settled in and prepared for our long day tomorrow, at court. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my girls.

Hello everyone, this is my second story I'm working on so, bear with me. I will update both a few times a week. Review and tell me what you like and what you don't Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Bella's POV

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Disclaimer- Again, still don't own Twilight.

"Mom! Everything's packed up and ready to go. If you don't hurry up we'll miss our flight!" I heard Grayson call from downstairs. I never got tired of him calling me that. Grayson is my step son, who I've recently adopted. I consider him my son just as much as my biological son, Rylan.

At the moment all three of us were at my parents old house, packing up the rest of their stuff before we moved in. Both of my parents recently retired and moved to Florida. My dad was the trusty chief of police here in the small town of Forks for over thirty five years, and my mom owned a small grocery store, which she passed down to me. As much as I hated the fact of working there, I needed the money until the boys and I got back on our feet.

"Mom!" I heard Grayson holler again, louder this time. I quickly left my parents old bedroom and made my way down stairs. The sight in front of me nearly made my heart explode with happiness. Grayson was play fighting with Rylan, letting him purposely win, considering he was only seven and Grayson was eighteen. Grayson looked a lot like Jacob, his father. He had his deep brown eyes, his naturally tanned skin, dark brown, almost black hair and his height. I swear the boy grew an inch a day. Rylan on the other hand looked more like me than his father. He has my brown, slightly curly hair and muddy brown colored eyes. Once Grayson noticed me standing there at the bottom of the stairs watching them, he stood Rylan back up on his feet and came over and pulled me into a tight bear hug. "Aw mom, why the tears?" He asked. I wiped under my eyes, not noticing that I had been crying. "I'm just so happy to have you two boys. My boys." He hugged me a bit tighter. "Such a sap. Love you mom." I smiled to myself. "Love you too." He pulled away from me and ran back over to Rylan, picking him up over his shoulder and ran out the front door. "Ahhhh! Grayson, put me down this instant!" Rylan said in the most serious voice a seven year old could pull off. I laughed and shock my head as I watched them interact with each other. Grayson really was the perfect big brother.

"Look Grayson, a red car! That puts me in the lead with seventy three and you with like, four." Grayson let out a light giggle from the passenger seat beside me. He was barely conscious. "Pretty sure I'm closer to eighty four than four, but that's okay. You're doing good little brother." I smiled as I heard Grayson's soft snores only a few minutes later. It was a two hour drive to the air port and we were about an hour and a half in. At the rate we were going, we'd be lucky to get there on time. "Mommy, I have to pee." I heard Rylan say from the back seat. Great.

Finally, we arrived to the airport, just in the nick of time. We rushed into the large, crowed building, filled with people trying to get to their flights to start their summer vacation. Rylan was already starting to act up, and just as I was about to grab him and make him walk with me I collided with something big and hard and fell to the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I should really start watching where I'm going. I'm such a klutz." I said as I looked up. Standing there, with one of his hands stretched out toward me, was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He had a messy array of reddish brown hair and the most stunning green eyes. He was tall, not as tall as Grayson, but honestly, I don't think anyone was, and even though he had a loose fitting sweater on, I could tell he was well toned. After I was done ogling the man, I took his hand and he helped me up. My cheeks quickly heated up as the embarrassment of the situation finally kicked in. "Um, thank you." His lips turned up into a small smile. "Oh no, it was my fault. I was in too much of a rush to look where I was going. I'm Edward, and these are my daughters, Kensley and Teagen." He said in an almost musical kind of voice. "It's nice to meet you Edward. You have very beautiful daughters." Before he could respond I heard Grayson call me from a few feet away. "Mom, our flight leaves in five minutes! Unless you want to walk to Florida, you might want to hurry up." I looked over to him and sighed, disappointed at how rude he was acting. "Sorry, again. It really was nice to meet you. Bye." And I rushed off before he had the chance to say anything else.

"What was that all about?" Grayson asked me as we sat on the plane full of sleeping passengers. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, not looking at him. I was a horrible liar and I knew if he seen my face he'd never believe me. He let out a light giggle. "Sure mom. Whatever you say." I looked over at him and he had his head resting against the window, eyes closed. These two boys where the only boys I would ever need.

There it is, chapter two! I enjoyed writing in Bella's POV. For the next chapter should I write her again, or go back to Edward? Review! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Edwards POV

Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
I'm the center of Daddy's world.  
I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
For he loves me like I was his son.  
Daddy's Girl.

The little red numbers on the digital clock on the nightstand read that it was only 5:57 a.m., great. I didn't have to wake the girls up until 8:00. I rolled out of bed as quietly as I could, and made my way into the small bathroom to get a quick shower before the girls used up all the hot water. Why they needed to take an hour each in the shower was beyond me. Not even fifteen minutes later and I was out and dressed in my dark grey suit for court later this morning. Today was the day I would find out if I can have full custody of Kensley and Teagen. To be completely honest, I'm a nervous wreck. I leaned over the bathroom counter and took a few deep breathes. After I knew I was calmed down enough, and knew for sure I wasn't going to puke, I splashed a bit of cold water on my face and went back into the dark hotel room and started to search for my shoes so I could go to the vending machines down the hall. A can of Coke sounded perfect at the moment. As I was blindly stumbling around the room, the only light was coming from the numbers on the digital clock which did little to no help, I walked into the small dresser. "Crap!" I whispered. I heard the sheets moving from the other side of the room and held my breath, hopping I didn't wake them up. "Dad?" I heard Kensley ask in a sleepy voice. "What are you doing?" I sighed and turned to face her. "Sorry baby, I was just trying to find my shoes so I could go to the vending machines. I didn't mean to wake you up. I sat down on the floor and started rubbing my sore big toe. She came and sat beside me. "Its okay dad, you know I'm a light sleeper." I let out I small laugh and ran my fingers through my hair. It was a nervous habit of mine. "Dad, what's wrong?" Kensely asked in a more serious tone then the one she was using a few moments ago. "Nothing, baby." She put her hand over mine. "Dad, look at me." Stubbornly I looked up at her. "You're a horrible liar, are you nervous about today?" I took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "A bit." She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. "Don't be." She whispered in my ear. "You have been nothing but perfect to me and Teagen. You make sure there's a roof over our heads, food in our stomachs, clothes on our backs, and most importantly, you give us unconditional love." I smiled at her. "Dad, you have been everything she hasn't. She's the one that walked out on us, not you. She's the one that does all those drugs, not you. She's the one who doesn't want us, not you." I hugged her a bit tighter then pulled her back to look at her. "Kensley, baby, you're the best daughter a father could ask for. I love you." "I love you too, daddy. Now how about you get us some breakfast while I go wake Teagen up, I'm starved. Airplane food really isn't the best.

After we ate breakfast, and Teagen finally agreed to put on her dress, we were heading out the door to the court house. I couldn't wait for this to be all over and done with so me and my girls could just enjoy the rest of our stay in Mexico. It was beautiful here, and I wanted my girls experience everything. It was a short drive to the court house, and before I knew it, we were standing outside the doors that lead to the court room. The room that would decide my future and my girls.

"Daddy! You did it!" Teagen yelled as we left the court house and were walking back toward our rental car. "No baby, we did it. All three of us." The judge had no doubt in his mind that Tanya, the girl's mother should have no right to have any kind of custody to Kensley and Teagen, and put them fully in my care. I couldn't be any more ecstatic! Finally, I could have some piece of mind knowing that no one could take my girls from me.

"So, what would you two like to do with the rest of our trip?" I asked the girls as we ate our lunch at the hotel restaurant. "Let's go to the hotel pool, or the beach." Kensley said as she took a bite from her garden salad. "Kens, we could do that back home in Forks, why don't we go look at some at the historical museums or something, maybe find a theme park?" As I mentioned the theme park, I noticed Teagen's face light up. "Okay fine. But if we're going to a theme park I call sitting by myself. Last time Teagan threw up all over me." "It was an accident!" I smiled at the two of them. Yeah, they might not always get along, but the love was always there.

"So, the big bad wolf said, little pig, little pig, let me in …" I walked into the hotel room and saw Teagen curled up to Kensley's side on their bed while Kensley read to her. She really was the perfect big sister. She would do anything for Teagen. "Hi daddy, Kensley is reading me a story. Do you want to come listen to?" I smiled and went and sat on the bed beside her. I put my arm around both of them. "I would love to, but maybe another time. It's late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. So I think it's time for bed." "But dad!" She complained "Fine, if you want to stay up late, then you won't get to go out with me and you sister tomorrow, and believe me, it will be fun." She rolled her eyes. "What are we doing, going to the history whatever museum?" I couldn't help but giggle at her. I looked over to see Kensley smiling down at her. "It's a surprise, but I promise, no history museums." She sighed and crawled under the blankets with Kensley. I got up and kissed both their foreheads. "I love you, my angels." "Love you to daddy." They both said in unison. I walked over to my bed and crawled under the covers. "And oh daddy," I heard Teagen say in a sleepy voice from across the room. "Tomorrow better be as fun as your making it sound or I'm staying up extra late tomorrow night, no buts about it." She was more like her sister every day. I smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep.

So, I liked this chapter, what about you guys? I think I'm going to wait until I get a few reviews before I update again, not a lot just a few would be nice. Next chapter with be how Bella's trip is going. I think after that I'll do the rest of Edward's trip then them back at Forks and the kids first day at school where it will start getting fun. Sound good? R E V I E W : )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter- four

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world  
Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine.

Bella's POV.

"Mom! I think we're going the wrong way. We've been driving on this deserted road for an hour now and retirement home is only supposed to be a thirty minute drive from the airport." Grayson said from the passenger's seat. Rylan was sleeping peacefully in the backseat. I sighed. I knew Grayson was right, but I was just too tired to care. I didn't get any sleep the night before we left for Florida, and on the airplane Rylan was scared so he kept me up the whole flight. "Mom, pull over and let me drive. You're beat." I pulled over without a word and switched seats with Grayson. "Thank you." I whispered to him as I leaned my head against the window and dozed off. "Mom, were here." I heard Grayson whisper as he lightly shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes and sure enough there was a huge building sitting in front of me. It was beautiful. It had a long stone walk way, a magnificent water fountain on the front lawn and flowers, everywhere. "I'll take Rylan in, and then I'll come back and get the bags. You just go in and find nan, and papa." I kissed her check before getting out of the car. "You're a lifesaver, Grayson." He let out a light giggle and went to the back seat to grab a sleepy Rylan.

"Hi, I'm looking for Renee and Charlie Swan?" I said to the older looking lady behind the huge reception desk. "Are you related to them?" "Yes, I am their daughter." Just as I said that Grayson came running in, chasing a loud Rylan. "And these are their grandsons." Rylan stopped at my side and smiled up ay the lady. She smiled back. "Their room is 376, on the third floor. Enjoy your visit." I thanked her, then took Rylan's hand and headed up to their room while Grayson got the bags. Before I could even finish knocking my mom had the door open and pulling me into a hug. "Oh Bella! I've missed you!" I sighed. "Mom, it's only been two weeks." She laughed. "I know baby, but still. You're my little girl." I rolled my eyes. "I don't think twenty eight is that little mom." She bent down and kissed Rylan on the forehead. "Now, where is that other grandson of mine?" "Right here, nana." Grayson replied while walking down the hall, his arms full of bags. My parents have always considered Grayson their grandson, just as much as I consider him my son. "Oh baby, you're getting so big. Make sure you take care of your mother and Rylan." He rolled his eyes. "Yes nan." "Where's dad?" I asked my Renee, noticing since we've got here I haven't seen him once. "Oh, he's attempting to make lunch. Come on in and get settled in." I gulped hard as we walked in the apartment. I was prepared for black smoke, but seen nothing. My dad was never much for cooking; I usually took care of that. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad with an apron on and stirring a pot of pasta. "Hey dad, need some help?" I asked as I walked over and hugged him around the waist. He stopped what he was doing and hugged me back. "Hey Bells, you look good. No, I think I got it under control. Your mother makes me do a lot of the cooking. She says it will do me good." I smiled. "Well, you haven't set the place on fire yet so I guess that's a good sign.

As nervous as I was to eat my dad's cooking, it tasted pretty good. After lunch we all got settled in and started to plan what we would do over our summer vacation. It consisted of a lot of water. This should be fun.

"Grayson!" I hollered as I banged on his bedroom door. "Come on it's time to get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?" I heard some grunting and then loud footsteps stumbling toward the door. "Mom, seriously? I'm exhausted." Grayson stood in his doorway, leaning against the frame, his eye lids heavy. "I know baby, I'm sorry." Out flight back from Florida was late so we've really only been home for a few hours. "I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend. We could go shopping or something?" He sighed and pulled his door open more and stood up straight. "Mom, you know we don't have the money for that. But thanks anyway. I'm going to take a shower." He walked past me and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door a little harder than nesacary I can't say I blame him. He was right about the money situation. Jacob was always the one who worked and I would be the stay at home mom. I just got hired at the local grocery store, but didn't start until tomorrow so money was tight. I walked back down to the kitchen and saw Rylan sleeping at his spot at the kitchen table. "Rylan, baby. Come on get up and finish your breakfast." He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you excited for you first day boys?" I asked as we headed for Forks high school. First stop was to drop of Grayson, then take Rylan to Forks Elementary. Grayson shrugged and Rylan started to babble on about all the friends he was going to make. "Have a good day, Grayson." I said as we pulled up to the front doors of the school. He sighed and leaned over and kissed me on the check. "I love you mom." I smiled at him. Not many eighteen year old boys still kissed there mom goodbye before school. "I love you too, baby. See you after school."

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and this is my son Rylan Swan, it's his first day." The young receptionist looked up and smiled. "Hi, his teacher will be Miss. Volturi. If you'll follow me, I can show you where her room is." I nodded and followed her down the hall. Just like Grayson, Rylan kissed me on the check and told me he loved me before running off to join his class mates. I missed my boys already.

There ya go, next chapter this week. Merry Christmas everyone! R E V I E W !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Edwards POV

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"  
Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

"Teagen, if you eat any more junk food you're going to be sick and not get to go on anymore rides." I said as I watched Teagen swallow the rest of her hot dog. The girl has already had two hot dogs, cotton candy, ice cream, and an endless supply of cola. I don't often let my girls have that much sugar, but today was special. Today we were at the largest water park in Mexico, for our surprise day. To say they were ecstatic would be an understatement. Even Kensley was excited.

"Come on daddy! I want to go on that one!" Teagen pointed over to a slide called the Python Panic. The name itself scared me. The slide was way too tall, and steep. "Are you sure baby? Wouldn't you rather go on that one?" I pointed to a smaller slide right by us. "Really daddy, that's for babies." She rolled her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips. I let out a loud laugh and threw my head back. "It's okay dad." Kensely said as she grabbed on to Teagen's hand." I'll take her. I sighed, feeling relieved that I didn't have to go on the eight foot death trap. I knew it was safe, but I'm not much for heights, or water for that matter. "Be careful girls!" I yelled after them as Teagen pulled Kensley through the crowd of people.

"I'm so stuffed. If I eat another thing I think I'll explode!" Kensley said as she sat back in her chair and rubbed her stomach. I laughed at her. We had a blast at the water park. Teagen went on that Python Panic at least fifty times before we left and loved it every time. "You know, she's going to be mad she missed out on pizza night, dad." I looked over to a sleeping Teagen on the bed and smiled. She was so tired from our busy day I didn't have the heart in me to wake her up. And, I think she ate enough today to last her a week. "I know, next week we'll let her pick the pizza to make it up to her." Every Thursday we have a pizza night. We've been doing this every Thursday since Teagen was just a baby. "Fine, but if she picks sardines and pineapple again I'm getting my own." I laughed again. "Okay baby." She came over and gave me a hug. "I'm tired; I'm going to hit the sack. Thanks for today. I love you, daddy." I smiled. "I love you too baby girl."

"I swear, I'm never getting on another plane as long as I live!" I heard Kensley complain as we pulled up to our apartment. Our flight was delayed so we didn't arrive back in Forks until almost midnight and the girls had school in the morning. "I'm sorry baby. Just go up stairs and get some sleep. I'll bring the bags in. "K dad." Usually she'd refuse and help me, so I knew she must be tired to just give in. She kissed my cheek and drug her herself to the house and up the stairs. Once I was in and unpacked it was nearly three so I didn't bother trying to sleep, knowing I had to be up in a few short hours to get the girls ready for school, well one of them at least. Kensley was pretty independent and wouldn't even let me make her breakfast anymore. She is growing up so fast. Before I knew it, it was seven o'clock and I was trudging up the stairs to wake up the girls. I decided to start with Kensley, knowing she would be easier to get up.

"Kensley, honey, come on you need to get up." She groaned and got up. She grabbed her toiletries and walked past me to the bathroom. I said she'd be easier to wake up, but not happy about it. I left her room and walked across the hall to Teagen. She was lying on her belly snoring softly. "Teagen, baby, you need to get up for school." I said as I lightly shook her shoulder. No response. "Teagen, if you don't wake up you won't have time for pancakes." She started to stir and then sat up. "Pancakes?" She asked. I smiled at her. I knew pancakes would do the trick. She would eat them for every meal if I would let her. "I'll be right down! Get out so I can get dressed daddy!" She started to push me out of her room but I pretended like my legs were broken. "Aw dad, not now! I…Want…My…pancakes!" I stood straight. I could have stayed there and played around longer but if I was going to get her her pancakes I'd need to make them now. I laughed as I walked out of her room and went down stairs. Kensley was already there pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "I'm making pancakes, do you want some?" She put the milk back in the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table. "No thanks dad." I made enough pancakes for two people and Teagen ate them all. Gosh, that girl could eat and never gain a pound.

"Kens, do you mind if we drop your sister off first? Were a bit early." I said as we drove down the highway. "Sure dad, that's fine." I dropped Teagen off at the school with no problems, and then took Kensley to Forks high school. "Have a good day, Kensely." I said as she climbed out of the car. "Thanks, you too. I love you." She said then strolled away. That's my girl; going off to high school still telling her old man she loves him. Both my girls were so perfect.

There we go another chapter. I'm a bit sad about the lack of response I'm getting. A lot of people are adding my story to their favorites and what not but not leaving a review. Even one word would be nice, since I'm writing well over a thousand for you guys, thanks! : ) If I get a good response there will be a new chapter out by Friday! Kensley's POV here we come! R E V I E W!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be  
I can't be tamed  
I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me

Kensley's POV

"Kensley Cullen." The balding man named called from the front of my room. I was already in my third period of the day and I already wanted to go home. First, I got lost trying to find the office so I could get my schedule, then I got lost trying to find my locker. After a good fifteen minutes of looking around for it I found it, but the stupid thing was stuck so I had to get the janitor to help me open it. To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement. If that wasn't bad enough, my first period teacher made me stand up and say something about myself and on my way back to my desk, I tripped over thin air landing on the lap on a nerdy boy who now thinks I have the hots for him. Thank god this was the last period of the morning, and it was Math, my favorite subject. So maybe it will be less painful to sit through. Maybe what I needed was some fresh air and a bologna sandwich. After class I made my way to my locker to grab my coat so I could enjoy a nice outdoor lunch but once I got to the front doors, I noticed it was down pouring outside. I should have known better, it is Forks after all. That's all it ever does in this gloomy, small town. I turned around to go sit by my locker and enjoy my lunch when I ran into something tall and hard and fell to the floor. "Kensley?" I heard the voice ask. I looked up to see a tall boy with dark hair and brown eyes. "Do I know you?" I asked. I don't remember seeing him in any of my classes. He held his hand out to me so I grateful took it and stood up. "Um, kind of. Your dad ran into my mom a few months ago at the airport." "Oh yeah." I said as my memory kicked in. He wasn't kidding when he said my dad ran into his mom either. "I'm sorry about that. My dad gets a bit distracted sometimes." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well, it was nice to talk to you again…I'm sorry, I never got your name. "Grayson." I nodded. "Well, Grayson, maybe I'll see you around." I smiled again at him and walked away.

I sat at my locker and ate my lunch, and while I did I thought back to that day at the airport. I remember the way my dad's face lit up after his little run in. I haven't seen my dad act like that, ever. He always said he wasn't looking for anyone, that he was happy with me and Teagen, but I think this could be good for him. I was taken from my thoughts when I heard a voice above me. "Your names Kensley right?" I looked up from my spot on the floor and saw the same nerdy boy from my first period class. "Yes." I said as I gulped down the last bite of my sandwich. "I'm Mike, Mike Newton. I'm the guy you sat on this morning in English." My jaw dropped as I stared at him, bewildered. Was he that clue less? "Oh, um, I'm really sorry about that." I said as I stood up." I tripped, I'm sucha klutz. I promise, it won't happen again. I said and then walked away before he could say anything. What a day this was.

"Dad!" I hollered as I threw my book bag down on the kitchen table. "In here Kens!" He hollered back. I followed his voice and found him in the bathroom laying on his back under the sink. "Dad, what are you doing?" I asked. "He sat up, hitting his head on the sink at the same time. "Ow." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "The tap was dripping so I needed to tighten it." I went and sat on the floor beside him. "How was your first day of school?" He asked as he put his tools back in their spots in his not often used tool box. "It was okay, a bit rough at first, but…" He raised an eye brow at me "But what?" "Okay, remember that girl you ran into at the airport? He blushed. "Yes." "Well, I ran into her son Grayson today, literally." He looked at me, processing what I just said. "That means they live her in Forks dad, it's a small town, she can't be hard to find." He stood up and wiped his hands of his faded jeans. "Kensley, we went through this already, I don't like her. For goodness sake I don't even know her name. I've only met her once and that was months ago." I stood up and stood in front of the bathroom door so he couldn't run away. "Daddy, I think it would be good for you. Just ask her to coffee or something." He picked me up and easily moved me to the side so he could get by. "Yeah, I'm sure her husband would love that." Crap, I never thought of that before. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I always am baby." "I'm going to do some homework." I told him. "Okay, I'll call you down when dinners ready." I went up in my room to do my homework, well not school work but some research. I went online and found a school year book and found Grayson. Grayson Black Kensley Cullen doesn't give up.

I was shocked by information.

_Grayson Black, son of Jacob Black (deceased) and Bella Black. Step brother to Rylan Black._

Deceased? I felt a pain in my chest, knowing this family has lost a loved one, but at the same time I smiled. I knew my dad would be PERFECT for Bella. The name itself was beautiful and fit her perfectly.

I ran down stairs and jumped up on the counter where my dad was chopping up onions and smiled widely at him. "What are you so happy about?" He asked wiping the tears from his eyes. "Daddy, don't cry. Everything will be okay." I said as I tried to stifle a laugh. "Ha ha, very funny. You know these onions burn." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes again. "I found something's you might like." He stopped copping and looked up at me. "I'm listening." "Well, I did some research and found out that her name is Bella Black." "Kens" He said in a warning tone, but I cut him off. "Just hear me out. She is single dad, not married. He husband passed away." He just looked at me and waited for me to continue. "It's perfect dad! You guys have so much in common, and she's pretty." He smiled as I said the last part. "Okay, let's say hypothetically I said I was interested, how would I go about asking her out? Hypothetically." I smiled at him. "I don't know, I haven't got that far yet."

But I will.

"Daddy! I'm running to the super market, I'll be back soon." I said as I ran out the door and started to walk the short walk down the street. I managed to live through my second day of school. I looked for Grayson everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I got into the market and grabbed the things I would need to make pizza for supper and went to the one-ten items checkout lane. "That'll be twenty four fifty three. The cashier said. I looked up to pass her the money and nearly dropped it all on the floor. Standing just on the other side, taking my money was none other than Bella. "Bella?" I asked. "Yes?" "I'm Kensley, remember my dad ran into you at the airport a few months back?" She smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Yes I remember. How are you?" "I'm good, how long have you been working here?" She sighed."I just started today." I looked behind me and noticed that a small line was forming. "I'll see you around, Bella." She nodded and I left, nearly skipped home I was so happy. Everything was falling into place.

"Dadddyyyy." I said as I walked into the house. I walked into the kitchen and he was sitting at the table reading the paper. "You seem to be smiling a lot lately. What did you do this time?" I plopped down beside him and folded my arms on the table. "Nothing, it was just a nice walk." I could of told my dad that Bella worked at the super market, but I wanted the shock value to be there when he seen her there for the first time. And besides, if I told him he'd probably come up with every excuse in the book to delay talking to her. "Oh, well that's nice sweetie." I got up and started to make the pizza, still smiling like a fool. This plan was fool proof.

"Watch it." I said as someone ran into me as I walked to the cafeteria. I was on a mission and I didn't need anybody getting in my way. I stood in the crowded room and looked around until I found who I was looking for. I walked to the back of the room to a crowded table and sat down. "Grayson, I need your help." I said with a huge smile. He turned and looked at me, shocked. "Oh, hi Kensley, how can I be of assistance?" He looked confused. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "What would you say to my dad asking your mom on a date?" He smiled just as big as I was. "Perfect! But how do we do it?" I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Ha!" He laughed as he threw his head back. "That's fool proof!" I knew it. "When do we begin?" I leaned back in my chair and tapped my dingers on the table. "Meet me at the upper market at six, don't be late."

There we go; this chapter is a bit longer. I'm working on making them longer, I promise. And, I promise the good stuff is coming, next chapter is when Edward and Bella meet again. Who's point of view should I do it in, Bella's or Edward's? Thanks a bunch for the reviews you guys, they mean a lot. Please, Please, Pleaseeee review. I love every single one of them! : ) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
Here's your chance and it's worth taking  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
You've got the strength, to raise the wind  
Remember what one dream can do  
You are unstoppable.

Grayson's POV

"Rylan?" I whispered as I dropped my book bag on the floor by the front door. "Rylan?" I whispered again as I poked my head into the living room. "No, just me." "Mom, what are you doing?" I asked. She was lying on her belly on the floor with her arm under the couch. "I dropped my stupid earring under the stupid couch." I laughed and went over and lifted one end of the couch so she could reach better. "Thank you, Grayson." She said as she stood up and kissed my cheek. "Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked and put the couch back down. "Yes, I am running late. Today just hasn't been my day." She started walking toward the front door so I followed. "First, I burnt my toast, twice! Then, I spilt orange juice all over my only white shirt, and they are not cheap, but I need one for work so I had to go but a new one. So, by the time I got back here I barely had time to get ready, but I had to go and drop my stupid earring, so now I'm late." She sighed and put her coat on. "I'm sorry; you didn't need to hear all that. Your brother is in his room, I'll be home around eleven. "I love you mom." I said and hugged her. "I love you too." "Oh, and mom?" I said just as she was about to walk out the door. "The shirt looks great on you." She left for work, with a smile on her face.

As soon as she was out the door I ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time, and went to Rylan's room.

"Hey bud." I said as I sat on the end of Rylan's bed. Rylan was sitting on his floor, with his legs crossed, in front of his TV, playing some sort of racing game. "Hi." He said, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen. "I need you to do me a favor." He paused his game and turned to face me. "What could you need from me?" I smiled and pulled him up and sat him on my lap. "Actually, it's for mom, but I'll need your help. You want to help mom, right?" "Of course I do!" I bent my head down to his ear and whispered the plan to him, incase, for some reason, mom decided to show up. "Do you think you can do that?" I asked him. "Will I get in trouble?" I knew he probably would, but I'd explain everything to my mom later. For now, I needed to lie. "No, you don't get in trouble for helping someone." He nodded and sat back down on the floor in front of the TV. "Then yes, I'll help."

"Psst, Grayson!" I heard somebody whisper my name as we walked into the super market. I turned around and saw Kensely and her sister hiding behind a stack of baked goods. "Kensley, what are you doing?" "Shhh!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me along. I grabbed onto Rylan's hand so he wouldn't get lost. "I don't want my dad to see us. If he see's us together before our plan, he'll know were up to something." She pulled us into a deserted aisle and peeked around the corner. "Okay, my dad's just over there, on the other side. At the end of the aisle there is a soup can display. That's where Rylan comes in." she looked down to him and he smiled up at her. "Got it." She smiled back. "Good." "So, what happens after that?" I asked. I really didn't understand how this plan was going to work anymore. "Then, we, my dad, sister and me, run down to you. You say you need to go get your mom and ask if I can sit with him while you're gone. Got it?" She asked as she looked around the corner again. "Yes." "Okay, I need to go stall my dad. Start phase one!"

"Okay, Rylan, just go behind that display of soup and knock it down. Then, fall down and pretend you hurt yourself. After you've done that, I'll come over, okay?" He nodded and ran over to the soup and kicked the bottom cans. Once they started to fall he fell with them and screamed. That was my cue. "Rylan! Are you okay?" I asked as I walked over. I bent down and started to move the cans. "Good job, buddy." I whispered to him as I heard Kensley holler down the aisle. "Oh my gosh!" She ran over and stopped in front of us. "Grayson? What happened? Is he okay?" I started up at her in shock, and then she kicked me. "Play along!" She hissed. She looked back down to Rylan, then crouched beside us. She was a good actor. "Rylan, are you okay?" She asked as she pushed some more cans of soup out of the way. He was rocking back and forth holding his ankle. "No, my ankle hurts." He said in a strained voice. "Kensely, I need to go find my mom. Could you stay with him?" "Of course." I got up and jogged to the front of the store. The place was practically empty except for an elderly couple and a few teens loading up on junk food.

I spotted my mom sitting at her cash reading a book. "Mom!" I called as I started to get closer. "Grayson? Why are you here? Where's Rylan? Is something wrong?" She asked, panicked. "I needed to pick up a few things for supper, so we came down here. Rylan was running around, and ran into a soup can display. I think he hurt his ankle." She threw her book down on the counter and jumped up. "Oh no!" She started to run in the direction of Rylan and I followed behind her. As I got closer I noticed Kensley's dad picking up the knocked over cans and stacking them back up.

Perfect.

"Rylan, baby are you okay?" My mom said as she bet down and picked up Rylan. He was lying on the floor with his head in Kensley's lap.

That little flirt.

"I'm fine mom, really." He wined and tried to squirm from my mom's arms. But of course, being the mom she is, she didn't let go. I had to cough to cover up my laugh. "Oh baby, you had me so worried!" "I checked him over. He hasn't broken anything, but he might be sore tomorrow." My mom turned around and put Rylan on back on his feet. "Edward?" She asked. "Hi, Bella." I leaned against a shelf and Kensley came to stand beside me with a huge grin on her face. Rylan was chasing Kensley's sister around. I really probably should have stopped him before he really did hurt himself, but I wanted to make sure my mom was okay. "Thank you for checking over my son, and for staying with him. Is there any way I can repay you?" I watched as Edward looked our way and I saw Kensley wink at him.

"Um, yeah, I was wondering, if you would, maybe want to go to coffee with me? I love coffee and I think that is enough pay back for me. My treat." I noticed my mom started ringing her hands which meant she was nervous. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "I think it's a great idea, mom." She looked up to me and stared into my eyes, probably trying to see what I was up to. After a few seconds she gave up and turned back to Edward. "I'd love to, but I'm paying." She said with a smile. I watched as Edwards posture changed from too stiff to relaxed and he smiled back. "It's a deal. How does seven tomorrow sound?" "Perfect." "Great, I'll see you then."

"Rylan, we'll talk more about this tomorrow, because I need to get back to work, but you know better than to run in here." Rylan hung his head. "I know, I'm sorry mom." She sighed and kissed each of our cheeks. "I love two. My boys." "Love you too, mom." Rylan and I said at the same time. "Now, get back to work before you get in trouble." She kissed us one last time and walked away.

"Grayson! Wait up!" I heard someone holler from behind me as I walked out of the store with Rylan on my back. I turned around just as Edward got to me. "Hi, sir." He rolled his eyes "Please, just call me Edward. Sir sounds so, old." "Okay, Edward." "I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for letting me take your mom out." I smiled at him. "No, thank you. She needs this. I want her to be happy. Just, treat her right. She's been through enough." He looked like he was about to cry. "I'll do whatever I can to make her happy." I nodded and walked to my car.

"Grayson? My mom asked as she walked into the dark living room. The only light was coming from the small TV in the corner of the room. "Hi mom. I patted the empty spot beside me for the couch and she came and sat down. "How was the rest of your night?" I asked her. "Slow. Yours?" "Same. Hey mom, don't be too hard on Rylan, I started chasing him so he was just running away. He didn't mean to knock over the cans." "Of course you were, just, be more careful next time." I nodded. She leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. I could see the smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Thank you." she whispered. "For what?" "For everything." I knew she meant Edward because as soon as the words were out of her mouth she had a full blown smile on her face. I can't remember the last time I seen her smile like that. "Anything for you mom." She opened her eyes and I could see the tears that were about to fall. "Mom, why are you crying?" I couldn't stand it when my mom cried. I could feel my heart start beating faster. "I'm just so, happy." I smiled and pulled her to my chest. I hugged her as hard as I possibly could without hurting her. "Good mom. You deserve to be happy."

And I would stop at nothing to make sure she was.

Hello everyone, I'm feeling good about this chapter so I think I'll start the next one tonight and put it out by Wednesday. Well, that is if I get some reviews : )Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I love them all. Up next, Edward and Bella's coffee date. But where will the kids be during that time? Review and read to find out! xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?  
I love when it's all too much  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

Kensley's POV

"Dad, stay still for a minute." I told him for the hundredth time. "Kensley, is all of this really necessary? I think the monkey suit is a bit too much." I stopped trying to tie his tie and took a few steps back to get a better look at him. "Your right." I told him with a laugh. He had on a white button down shirt on that was a little bit too small, crinkly black dress pants and old white socks. "Go get changed into your dark blue jeans and a black t shirt." I told him. He rolled his eyes then turned to walk sluggishly up the stairs.

While he changed I went to the kitchen and grabbed the bouquet of red roses I picked up at the local, and only, flouriest shop in town for him to give to Bella.

I walked back into the hallway just as my dad was coming down the stairs. I smiled. "Much better." I told him. I handed him the flowers and he sighed. "You're a life saver." He said and kissed my forehead. He walked into the living room where Teagen was sitting on the couch Indian style watching Finding Nemo. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. She just sat there, staring at the TV. To say that she loved it would be an understatement.

"I won't be late, behave yourselves." He said. "Yeah yeah, bye dad." I said as I pushed him out the front door. "Remember, don't let your sister have any junk food!" He hollered as I closed the door.

"Get dressed, were going out." I told Teagen as I walked into the living room and threw her coat at her. "But Kens, my movies not over yet." She said in a sad voice. "You can finish watching it when we get back." I said as I walked over to the TV and turned it off. "Hey!" Teagen said and jumped up off of the couch. "I was watching that!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes. "Teagen." I said I a warning tone. "No, I'm not going and you can't make me!" She screamed again and stomped her foot. I knew she was wrong though. I could make her go. "I'll get you a snack." I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Ice cream?" She asked. I smiled. "Sure, ice cream it is." Her whole face lit up and she ran to the front door to get her sneakers on while trying to put her coat on. I knew it was a bad idea to give her ice cream, sugar gets her very hyper and I knew she'd never sleep tonight. But, I needed to get her out of the house some how.

"Come on slow poke, let's go!" Teagen yelled excitedly as she pulled me toward my car. I buckled her into the back seat of the car and started to drive toward Grayson's house.

"Where are we going?" Teagen asked as she bounced in her seat. "We need to go to Grayson and Rylan's house for a few minutes." I heard her huff. "I don't want to go there. I want to get my ice cream." She wined. "Yes, we will get ice cream. But, were going to see if Grayson and Rylan want to come too." I told her. I was partly telling the truth. I was going to get them to come with us and we were going to get ice cream. But that wasn't my main goal.

"Kensely? What are you doing here?" Grayson asked. "Were going to get ice cream! Do you and Rylan want to come too?" Teagen asked before I could say anything. Grayson looked back and forth between me and Teagen. "Okay." He said confused. "Hey Teagen, how about you go help Rylan get ready." I told her. She smiled and ran inside.

"Isn't it a bit late for ice cream?" Grayson asked as he leaned against the door frame. "Um yeah, I was hoping we could go down to the coffee shop." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Kensley Cullen, are you suggesting that we go and spy on our parents date?" I looked down at my feet. Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a good idea. "Yeah, kind of." I looked up and watched as he walked back into the house then a few seconds later come back out with his coat on.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Grayson, where are we going?" Rylan asked from the back seat of the car. "We need to go down to the coffee shop."

"Isn't that where mom is?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so you two need to be super good. We are going to play a game, okay?" Both Teagen and Rylan nodded at me. "Were going to the play 'who can stay quiet longest' game, okay?" I told them. "What does the winner get?" Teagen asked as she tried to get her seat belt undone. "How does an extra scoop of ice cream sound?" I watched in the rear view mirror as both of their faces lit up.

"Are you insane!" Grayson hissed in my ear as we walked to the coffee shop. "What?" I asked. "Do you really think it's a good idea to give two kids ice cream this late?" I looked at him and shook my head. "I'll tell them they don't have any or something."

"Look, there they are." I whispered to Grayson as I looked around the wall by the front door of the coffee shop. Luckily, there were a lot of people here. We got the kids away from the candy machines and went and sat at a table on the opposite side of the room from my dad and Bella. It was far enough away that they wouldn't notice us, but we could still keep an eye on them.

"They look so happy together." I said to Grayson as the kids colored on the paper one of the waiters brought over. My dad was smiling from ear to ear as he listened to Bella talk. "I know, I can't remember that last time I've seen my mom this happy, well, not since my dad died." "What happened to him?" I blurted out before I realized what I was saying. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." He smiled a sad smile then looked past me to his mom. "She's not my real mom, as you already know. My real mom left me and my dad when I was just a baby for another man." He said and looked back to me. I was speechless. "Just a little over a year ago my dad, Jacob Black, was out in the woods looking for some missing hikers. He was a cop back in Vancouver.

While he was looking for the hikers he was attacked by a black bear. He was found dead three days later by some campers." I felt something wet and warm slide down my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying. "Bella took me in like her own when she could have easily left me to fend for myself. Legally she had no rights to me. Even before my dad died she would call me her son. But, it wasn't until after he passed away that I realized how much I loved her. She adopted me legally just a few weeks after my dad's death. She's the mother I've always wanted." I watched as a smile started to grow on his face. "What a happy ending to such a sad story." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "The way I've learned to think of it is that everything happens for a reason. She's happy now, that's all that matters to me." I smiled at him. It was amazing how much he loved his mother.

"I want ice cream!" Teagen practically yelled from beside me. I reached over and quickly put my hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. "Your suppose to be playing the quiet game." I reminded her. She took my hand off of her mouth and pouted. "I don't want to play anymore. I don't care if I get an extra scoop of ice cream, one is enough." She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No Teagen." I said with a sigh. I wasn't in the mood for her childish games. "I want my ice cream and I want it now!" She screamed and jumped up from her seat. She stomped her foot and banged into a waiter carrying and tray full of drinks and pastries. He lost his footing trying to catch the falling tray but ended up landing on the ground with it with a loud bang.

The whole place went silent.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and prayed that my dad and Bella hadn't noticed us.

I took a deep breath and slowly lifted my head up and looked over in the direction of my dad ad Bella. They were starring in our direction.

My dad was glaring at me, clearly angry.

I gulped hard.

I watched as my dad stood up and started walking this way. Bella followed close behind.

"Kensley, Teagen. Home, now." My dad said through clenched teeth. I watched as Bella took his hand and rubbed circles on the back of it with her thumb. He relaxed instantly. "I'll be home shortly." He said with a sigh and walked over to front cash. I'm assuming her was going to pay for his and Bella's stuff, and the damage that we caused.

I watched as Bella shook her head at Grayson and then walked back to my dad. Grayson looked like he wanted to cry. He hung his head then turned to grab Rylan's hand. "Goodnight Kensely. Bye Teagen." Grayson said as he walked past me. He kept his head hung the whole time.

I've hurt so many people.

"Is daddy mad?" Teagen asked in a timid voice as we drove home. "Yes." It was quiet for a few minutes then I heard sniffling. I looked over my shoulder once I parked the car in the drive way. Teagen was crying softly. "He's not mad at you, Teagen." I told her. "But I made the guy fall and drop all of his stuff." I sighed. "I know, but I promise, he's not mad at you little sis." She nodded.

I took her into the house and got her changed into her pajamas and into bed. The whole time she didn't speak to me.

I went into my room and crawled onto my bed, not bothering to get changed. I lay facing my wall. I just ruined their first date. I was a horrible daughter.

I heard my bed room door open then close a few seconds later. I felt someone sit on my bed and I knew it was my dad. I was too ashamed to turn and face him.

"Kensely, are you awake?" He didn't sound mad so I took a deep breath, rolled over, and sat up. "Hi dad." "What were you doing at the coffee shop Kensely?" He asked with a sigh. I was too ashamed to say anything, or even look at him. He lifted my chin up but I didn't let my eyes land on his face."Kensely, please look at me." I slowly looked up at him. That broke me down.

"Okay, I'm so sorry dad! I really didn't mean any harm, I just wanted t make sure everything went okay. I just don't want to see you get hurt again." He smiled. I looked at him confused. "Dad, why are you smiling? Aren't you mad?" He sighed. "No, I'm not mad. I was, but then I realized you were just watching out for me." I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you daddy." I felt him hug me tighter.

"I love you too, baby girl."

Hi everyone, please don't be angry. I know you expected a full date and you will get one next chapter in Bella's POV. I just thought it was important to see what the kids were up to and how they felt before we get to the gushy lovey stuff. Haha. What did you guys think of Grayson's story? Poor boy. Anyway, pleaseeee review. I'm working on the next chapter now. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I don't know but... I think I maybe, fallin' for you.  
Dropping so quickly, Maybe I should, keep this to myself. Waiting 'til I, know you better  
I am trying.. Not to tell you.. But I want to..  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding.. What I'm feeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my..time  
Just thinking about ya.

Bella's POV

"How do I look?" I asked Grayson as I flattened out my grey pencil skirt. "Mom, for the hundredth time, you look great." I sighed and walked toward the front door to grab my coat. I was off to my first date in over a year.

"Where are my keys?" I asked myself as I checked my pockets again for the tenth time. I heard a knock at the car window and nearly peed my pants, well skirt. I looked up to see who it was and I was greeted by Grayson. He had a huge grin on his face and had my car keys dangling in his hand. I rolled down my window and snatched the keys out of his hand. "Thanks." I mumbled. "No problem, have fun." He laughed and walked back into the house.

I pulled into the coffee shops parking lot early so I sat there for a few minutes and tried to calm myself down. I was beyond nervous.

Again, someone knocked on my car window and jumped. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming.

"Edward Cullen, this is so not funny." I said as I got out of my car and slapped his chest playfully. That only caused his to laugh harder. I stood there and tapped my foot as I waited for him to calm down. I tried not to smile but he was being too cute. He finally composed himself and smiled at me. "You look beautiful." He said. "You don't look to bad yourself." He smiled wider and handed me a bouquet of red roses. I took them and smelled them. "They're wonderful, thank you." "You're very welcome." He held his arm out for me so I linked mine through his and then we walked into the coffee shop.

"Hi, my names Tanya and I will be your server tonight. Do you know what you want or do you need a few more minutes?" The blonde waiter asked Edward. She wasn't even acknowledging that I was sitting right across from him. "Bella?" He asked. "Um yeah, I'll have a coffee, to cream, two sugars and a chocolate chip muffin." I told her with a smirk. "Sure." She mumbled then turned back to Edward. "And for you handsome?" She asked in a flirty tone. I stared at her in shock. "Coffee, black." He said, a bit uncomfortable. She walked away swaying her hips. "Well, that was interesting." I said and looked back to Edward. He still looked very uncomfortable. "Edward, are you okay? He blinked hard. "Um yeah, sorry. That was a bit awkward and frustrating." He was so flustered.

It was cute.

"Here you go cutie, one black coffee." Tanya said as she bent over and put Edward's coffee down in front of him. She made sure she had her cleavage right in his face. "Thanks, but I think my date would like her coffee and muffin now." He said looking my way. I had to fake a cough to cover up my laugh. "Here." She said, nearly throwing my stuff at me. I had to jump back a bit to make sure I didn't get any coffee on me. I see how she wants to play. So, I ripped off a piece of my muffin and held it out to Edward. He looked at me confused. I winked and mouthed for him to play along. "Here, baby." I said as I slowly put the piece of muffin in his mouth. I watched as Tanya's jaw dropped. Edward took a piece of my muffin as well and did the same thing to me. I watched as Tanya huffed and stomped off. As soon as she was out of sight, Edward and I cracked up laughing. "That was great." Edward said as he regained control. "Tramp." Was my only response.

"Let's play a game." I told Edward. We've only been on out date for about an hour but I was already falling for this man. "Depends on the game. I'm not good at games." He said playfully. "I want to play twenty questions, but with a twist." "A twist?" He asked and cocked his head to the side. "Yes." I sighed. I might as well tell the truth. "Edward, I like you, a lot. But I want, no need to take this slow. I hope you understand." I looked down at my coffee. He lifted my chin up with his finger. "Bella, take all the time you need. But, I would still like to know the twist to this game before I agree." I smiled. "Only one question a day. It can be through email, text message, over the phone, in person, or any other way you can think of. And, instead of doing twenty questions I want to do thirty one, today is the first so that would make a full month. And every question has to be answered. I really want us to get to know each better and this seems like a fun way to do it. Do you promise to answer every question truthfully?" He put one hand over his heart and the other one in the air. "Bella, I promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth." I laughed at his geekyness and nodded.

"So, would you like to ask the first question?" I asked him as I took a sip of my coffee. He rubbed him chin. "Hmmm, what's your favorite color?" He asked. I snorted. "Really?" It was kind of an odd question. Out of all the things he could ask, he asked that? "Of course." I thought about it for a few seconds." I'd have to say brown at the moment. But I will warn you, it changes a lot." This time it was his turn to snort. "Brown?" He asked. "Yes." I took another sip of my coffee. "Brown is a warm color." He shrugged. "Good point. Do you have a question you would like to ask me?" This time I mocked him and rubbed my chin like he did and thought for a minute. I watched his smile grow." If you could have any pet, what would it be?" "Easy! A platypus." I raised an eye brow at him. "What? Have you never seen Phineas and Ferb? That platypus does some cool stuff." I looked at him for a few minutes. I was completely amused by him.

I burst out laughing.

I had to hold my sides because they were starting to hurt from laughing so hard. I can't remember the last time I laughed this much in one night.

Then, out of nowhere I heard a loud bang and looked across the room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Edwards's youngest daughter, Teagen was standing there with broken dishes all around her, food and drinks were spilled all over the place, and a waiter on the floor. Kensely, Grayson, and Rylan were all sitting there at a table. I noticed Edward was looking in the same direction as me. He stood up and walked over to them.

I followed.

"Kensely, Teagen. Home, now." Edward said in an angry tone once we reached the kids. I took his hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb to try and calm him down.

It worked.

He relaxed and loosened his muscles so he wasn't so tense. "I'll be home shortly." He said with a sigh and walked away. I looked at Grayson and shook my head with disappointment then walked back to Edward. He was at the cash paying for our stuff.

"Edward, I can pay for my own." I said and put my hand on his lower back. He looked at me like I had ten heads. "Don't be crazy. I asked you on this date, so I'm paying." I smiled at him and nodded. He still seemed kind of tense, so I didn't argue with him.

Whatever makes him happy.

"I'm sorry." Edward said as he walked me to my car. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked as I leaned against my car. "For my girls' behavior tonight." I took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Edward, it's okay. My boys were there too." He lifted my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my palm. "Thank you for tonight, it was fun. Can we do it again sometime?" I smiled and shook my head. "Sorry, only one question a day." He smiled and shook his head. "Good night, beautiful Bella." He said then walked away to his car.

The whole way home all I could think about was how much of a great time I had with Edward. I wasn't mad about the kids showing up. It was obvious they did it because they cared.

Edward was perfect. I'm so happy I met him, but on the other hand there was Jacob. I still love him, and in a way I always will. But I know he's want to see me happy and me and the boys being taken care of. I just hope that Edward will understand and except that.

"Grayson?" I asked as I walked into the house.

No answer.

I walked into the kitchen and he was sitting at the small table in the middle of the room, holding a coffee mug.

"Grayson?" I said again as I said down across from him at the table. "Hi mom." He said but didn't look up from his cup. After a few more seconds he sat up and leaned back in his chair. "I'm so sorry mom." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. Why are you crying?" I hated having to see one of my boys cry. "I didn't mean to ruin your date, I love you so much. You're the best mom ever, even though you never had to be and I feel like I owe you so much. You were so excited for this date, and I ruined it. I had no right to show up there. I just want to see you happy, and I'm standing in the way of that happening." By now, I was sobbing along with him. "Grayson, I'm not mad. Really, I'm the opposite of mad. I am happy. Sure, I was a bit mad at first, but then I realized you did it because you care, and you do love me. You love me even though you don't have too. That means more to me than you'll ever know. And about your comment, you don't owe me anything. You're my son, and I love you. Never forget that." I sighed and then something clicked in my head. I jumped up off my seat. "Grayson, follow me." He looked at me funny but got up and followed me.

"Mom, what are we doing in your room?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I held a finger up to him and told him to hold on a second. I went into my closet and got the box of Jacob's belongings out that I was looking for. I dug through it until I found what I was looking for. "Here." I said as I handed it to Grayson. "A book?" I went and sat beside him. "It was your dads. He told me that one day he would give it to you when he thought you were ready. Well, I think you're ready now."

He hesitantly opened the book and I watched his eyes widen and jaw drop as he read the first page. He came over and hugged me tight. "Have you read this?" I nodded. "I have, and I think you'll like it." He smiled wide. "Thank you mom, for everything. I don't know where I'd be or who I'd be without you."

"Anytime, son."

Alright, there you go. This story is going in a totally different direction then I planned on but I like it. I have some great things planned and I'm very excited. Know what else makes me excited? Reviews. And I know you guys would just LOVE to leave one? Right? Thanks for your support guys! xxoo.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale.

Edwards POV

Wow.

That one word pretty much summed up my date last night with Bella. She's everything I want and more. She's beautiful, intelligent, funny…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I was pulled from my thoughts of Bella by a knock at my bedroom door. It was already seven and I was still lying in bed.

"Come in!" I hollered. The door knobbed turned and in walked little Teagen. "Hey baby girl." I said. She had a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked as I picked her up and sat her down beside me on the bed. "I'm sad." She said with a pout. I knew it wasn't funny but I had to try really hard not to laugh. She was just too cute.

"Why are you sad, baby?" "Because I ruined your date with Bella." I pulled her in for a hug. "Having you and your sister there just made the date that much special. I'm not mad. But next time, ask to come, okay?" She nodded. "Okay daddy."

There was another knock at my door and Kensley poked her head in. "Teagen, are you ready. We need to leave for school now." Teagen kissed me on the cheek then got up and walked right past Kensley without saying a word to her. "She hates me." Kensley said then walked away before I could say anything. I sighed and lair back on the bed. If I could I'd lay her all day and enjoy my last day of freedom. Tomorrow I start my first shift at the hospital. I work in the ICU, intensive care unit. But, I work with the children. It was sad sometimes, seeing all the sick kids. But it was a great feeling when I could help save a kid's life.

I love my job.

As I sat in my bed I thought about Bella and what question I would ask her today. There's just so many to choose from.

"Hello?" Bella said in her soft voice. I decided on a question so I decided to keep it simple and just call her and ask.

"Good morning love." "What can I do for you this morning?" I could hear her shuffling around in the back ground. "I have my daily question, but if you're busy I can call you back later." I really didn't want to hang up. I love hearing her voice. "No it's okay. I was just grabbing the news paper on my way to work. What's the question?" "If I were to ask you on a date would that count as my question of the day? If so, I have to warn you that I'll never learn anything about you because I plan on asking you out, a lot." She giggled. "No Mr. Cullen, that wouldn't count as your question." I smiled. "Good, so after work would you and the boys like to come over to my place for supper?" She was quiet for a minute. "If you don't want to that's okay too." She laughed. I didn't know I was being funny. "Silly man, of course I want to come over, but are you sure the girls would be okay with that?" "Bella, don't be crazy. The girls love you. How does six sound?" "Perfect, see you then."

I smiled as I hung up the phone. That woman is amazing.

**So, since I had a long day ahead of me ahead of me I decided to get up and go to the grocery store to get the ingredients for tonight's dinner. I couldn't go to the grocery store here in Forks because Bella is working and I want tonight to be a surprise. So, I had to drive all the way to Port ****Angeles****.** ** Along the way there I tried to decide what to make tonight. To be honest I wasn't much of a chef. I can barely cook a box of Kraft dinner without burning the house down. ** **Thank God for Kensely.** ** She was a great cook. I could probably ask her to help me, but I really wanted to do this myself. I wanted to do something special for Bella.** ** "Mom, I need your help." I said over the phone to my mom in panic. I was pacing up and down the meat isle at the grocery store trying to figure out what to make. "Are you okay honey? Are the girls okay?" I sighed. She always jumps to conclusions. "Mom, calm down. Everyone is fine. I'm making supper tonight and I need your help on deciding what to make." I heard her let out a breath of air she must have been holding. "Gosh boy, don't do that to me. You had me scared. Now, why are you having such a hard time deciding what to eat all of a sudden?" I really didn't want to tell my mom about Bella yet. She would start planning our wedding. I was never one for dating in school. My mom always said I needed to find someone to spend my life with, but girls these days just aren't, classy.** **Except for Bella.** ** "Um, a friends coming over tonight." "A friend? A girl by any chance?" I sighed. "Yes mom, a friend that just also happens to be a girl." "Oh honey, that's great! What's her name? I can't wait to meet her!" Didn't I say this would happen? "Her name is Bella. Mom, please just stick to the topic. I need help, remember? You know I can't cook to save my life." "What does she like?" I tried to remember her saying what kind of food she liked, but I came up empty. Out date was cut short last night so we didn't get that far. "I don't know." "Then keep it simple. Try something like a chicken breast with mashed potatoes and fresh vegetables." My mother is a genius. "Perfect. Thanks mom, love you!" I hung up quickly before she could start quizzing me about Bella. At least I had a new question on my list of things to ask her; what is her favorite food?** ** I grabbed the chicken, potatoes, and every fresh vegetable in the store I could find and went to check out.** ** By the time I got home it was already four. Teagen had soccer practice after school. Thankfully, Kensley offered to take her. Now I have an hour to get the food started and make sure the house was clean before they got home. I put the oven on five hundred and stuck the chicken in. Cooking it on five hundred would have it done on time, right? I put the veggies in the slow cooker and peeled the potatoes and put them in a pot of boiling water.** ** "There." I said to myself as I washed my hands off. I dried them off on my jeans and went into the living room to clean up. Luckily, it wasn't too messy so I sat on the couch and watched TV while the food cooked.** ** "Dad!" I heard Kensley scream. I jumped up and fell on the floor. Crap, I must have dosed off.** ** I got up off of the floor and ran into the kitchen. The room was filled with smoke. "Dad, what is going on?" Kensley asked as she took the chicken out of the oven and threw it in the sink and ran cold water over it. She turned everything off and opened the windows. After the smoke cleared out of the room I could see how much of a disaster the place was. There was water all over the floor and stove from the boiling potatoes, the chicken was as black as coal and well, let's not get started on the vegetables. I think you get my point anyway. "Uh, cooking supper?" It came out more like a question. "Dad, you don't cook chicken on five hundred, and you have to cut up the potatoes and vegetables before you try and cook them. Why are you trying to cook anyway?" I scratched the back of my neck. "Um, Bella and her boys are coming over for supper tonight." I looked over at the clock and my eyes practically bugged out of my head.** **6:02 PM** ** "Crap! Is it really that late?" I asked as I started to scurry around the room and clean up. Teagen came skipped into the room eating an ice cream cone. "Yeah, dad why, what time are they supposed to be here?"** _**Ding Dong!**_ ** "Now."** ** "Edward, what happened?" I turned around and saw Bella, Grayson, and Rylan all standing in the door way to the kitchen. Teagen was standing in front of them so she must have let them in. I'll have to talk to her later about answering the door.** ** "Oh um, hi Bella. I was just, making supper?" Again, it came out more like a question. I watched as a smile spread across her face. "And how is that going for you?" I heard Grayson laugh from beside her. "Is that your question for the day Miss. Swan?" I can play the game just as good as she can. She shook her head then walked over to me and grabbed my hand. ** ** "I'm sorry, I can make something else. I'll just need a little bit more time."I said. "Edward, its fine. We can just order a pizza or something." I looked down at the wet floor. "I wanted to do something special for you." She guided my face up to meet hers. "It's the thought that counts." "Okay you two love birds. Stop before I lose my appetite." Grayson said jokily from across the room. "Rylan, do you want to go play with me?" Teagen asked. Rylan's face lit up and they both ran off to do whatever seven year olds do. "I'll go order the pizza." Kensley said as she grabbed the phone off of the counter and left the room. Grayson was left with us "love birds." He was still standing in the door way, awkwardly. "Um, I'm going to do something, not in this room bye." Grayson said and left the room quickly. As soon as we were alone we burst out laughing. "We sure know how to clear a room." I said. Bella laughed and elbowed me in the side.** ** I started to clean the kitchen while we waited for the pizza to get here. I throughout the food and washed the dishes before the leftover food stuck to them. Bella was on the floor with a rag cleaning up the water.** ** "Bella, what are you doing?" I asked. "Cleaning, silly." I went over and sat down beside her on the floor. "You don't have to do that you know. I can get it." She smiled up at me. "I want too."** ** "Pizza's here!" Grayson yelled as he walked into the living room where everyone was with three boxes of pizza in one hand and shoving a piece of the pizza in his mouth with the other. "Grayson." Bella scolded. I laughed. Kensley got up and grabbed the pizza from his mouth and took a bite. This time it was Bella's turn to laugh. ** ** "I win! I win!" Teagen yelled. Her and Rylan were playing a very intense game of snakes and ladders. "Okay kids, come eat." Bella said. Everyone sat around the coffee table and ate.** ** "I want to watch a movie." Kensley said as she stood up from her spot on the floor. "Sure." I turned to look at Bella. "Would you and the boys like to stay?" She smiled at me. "We'd love too."** ** "This movie sucks. Next time I'm picking!" Grayson said as he leaned back in his chair and hit the button to make it recline. "This is a great movie! Look at the love between Allie and Noah. If only all boys were that loving and not self centered jerks." Kensely said. She was lying on the floor on her belly with her ankles crossed. She sat up and sat crossed legged. Grayson rolled his eyes. "Girls are to winey." He said and threw a piece of popcorn at Kensely. "We are not! Boys are just insensitive. And stop throwing popcorn at me!" "And I think you just proved my point." He said and threw another piece "Hey!" Kensley yelled and jumped up and dumped the bowl of popcorn over his head. "Hey!" He jumped up from his chair. "Okay you two, save it for another time. Teagen and Rylan are sleeping." Bella said. I looked over at the love seat and sure enough both of the kids were still sleeping. Grayson and Kensely huffed and sat back down.** ** "Bella, you know you still haven't asked me a question yet today." I whispered in her ear. She turned and looked in my eyes. "Kiss me?" She asked, never breaking eye contact. I leaned in slowly and lightly touched my lips to hers. I kept it quick and simple, yet it was passionate. In one kiss, there was so much love.** **Amazing.** ** Grayson made a gagging sound and Kensely laughed. I broke the kiss and both Bella and I blushed. Next thing I knew Kensely and Grayson jumped on the couch. Kensley cuddled up to my side and Grayson put his arm around Bella's shoulders. I took Bella's hand in mine and she smiled a breath taking smile at me.** **I could stay this way forever.** **I really like this chapter, do you? I'm working really hard on this story and would really appreciate some feedback. What you guys think mean a lot to me. Thanks to everyone who does review, it means. I love every single one of them.** **P.S.** **Is anyone wondering where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are? Keegan reading to see what those four are up too!** **Next chapter: ** **Grayson reads the first chapter of the book from his dad.** **REVIEW!** **xxoo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye.

Grayson's POV

"Grayson!" Wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me. I really just wanted to ignore whoever it was and just keep on walking to my math class. I was already late.

Against my better judgment I turned around to see who it was.

"Kensley, shouldn't you be in class by now?" I asked her as she caught up to me. I shouldn't have been surprised that she has hunted me down. I knew she'd want to talk about last night.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. Was your mom mad?" She really did look sorry. But because of last night I thought I'd mess with her a bit. "Yeah, she was furious. Pretty sure I'm grounded for life!" I pretty much yelled. She took a step back from me. She looked like she was trying very hard not to cry. I smirked at her. "You're lying, she's not even mad. You jerk!" she yelled at me and slapped my chest. I grabbed my chest where she hit me and fell to the floor. It didn't actually hurt, but this was to fun.

"Oh my goodness, Grayson, are you okay? I'm sorry." I couldn't help myself, I started laughing.

"Ugh! I hate you." She said and stomped off. I got up off the floor, still laughing, and headed toward my math class.

That was totally worth being late.

"Grayson, will you play hide and seek with me when we get home?" Rylan asked as we drove home from school. "Sure bud, but I'm hiding first." He huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine."

"… 98, 99, 100! Ready or not, here I come!" Rylan called from the living room where he was counting. Really, he could have counted to twenty and I would have had time to hide. But, I wanted to make sure he was up to par with his counting. He'll never find me anyway.

"I'm home!" My mom called as she walked in the front door. It's been at least fifteen minutes and Rylan still hasn't found me.

"Hi, mommy." I heard Rylan say. "Hey baby, are you okay? Where's your brother?" "Were playing hide and seek and I can't find him anywhere!

That was my que.

I pushed all of the spare blankets out of my way, jumped down from the shelf I was laying on as quietly as I could, the jumped out of the closet.

"Boo!" I screamed and jumped at Rylan. He screamed and fell on the floor. "I hate you Grayson!" He yelled at me then got up and stomped his foot. He glared at me for a minute then ran off to the living room.

I started laughing.

"Grayson, it's not funny. You really scared him." "But mom, it is. It's not his reaction that was funny, it was what he said." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Kensley said the same thing to me this morning." I started laughing again thinking about this morning's events. "I'm not following you." My mom said. I sighed. "I guess I'm just being a jokester today." I said and hugged her. "Well, you better behave yourself tonight." It was my turn to be confused. "Edward asked me if we wanted to go to his place tonight for supper, and I said we would." I smiled. This must mean he's not mad because of last night. "So, go get ready. We need to leave here in an hour."

"How do I look?" My mom asked as we walked up the drive way to Edward house. "Mom, are we going to go through this every time you see Edward? You look great."

By now we were standing in front of Edward's front door.

"Mom, are you going to knock?" She took a deep breath then raised her hand to the door. Just as quick as she got it up there, she put it back down. I sighed and knocked for her.

"Hi Bella!" Teagen said as she pulled the front door open. She had an ice cream cone in her hand but somehow managed to still hug my mom with both arms and not make a mess. She waved me and Rylan then gestured for us to follow her into the house.

"Daddy's in the kitchen." She said and started to skip away. We followed her then stopped in the kitchen doorway.

The place was a disaster.

The room was filled with smoke and smelt like burnt food. There was water all over the floor from what looked like a pot of water that boiled over.

"Edward, what happened?" My mom asked. Edward spun around to look at us.

"Oh um, hi Bella. I was just, making supper?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

Poor guy.

After being left alone with the lovebirds to fed for myself I went to go find Kensely.

"Hi, can I place an order for three pizzas?" Kensely said into the phone. "Extra cheese." I said as I walked by and plopped down on the couch. She rolled her eyes. "Can I get one vegetarian, one pepperoni with extra cheese, and one works. Thanks."

"I have an idea." Kensley said as she hung up the phone and down beside me on the couch. "And what would this idea be?" "Well, my dad's birthday is next weekend. We should throw him a surprise birthday party."

This could be fun.

"Does my mom know it's his birthday? She hasn't said anything about it." I asked. "I don't think so. My dad was telling me about some game there playing where they can only ask each other one question a day or something." I smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Kensley asked. "Well, they may only be able to ask each other one question a day, but that doesn't mean we can't tell her things about him."

Now we were both grinning like fools.

"Thanks for coming over you guys, it was fun." Edward said as we were leaving his house. "Thanks for having us." My mom said. "Next time we'll have to do it at my place." They started talking some more. I rolled my eyes and left to put a sleeping Rylan in the car.

After at least another fifteen minutes my mom made her way to the car.

"It's about time." I said once she got in the car. "Sorry."

The whole way home she had a huge smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. She looked like a love sick teenager.

"I'm going to bed mom, I'm tired." I said as soon as we walked in the door. I kissed her on the cheek and went up to my room. I really was tired but couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for hours before I finally gave up. I huffed and got out of bed. Only 3:16

Great.

I went and sat at my desk and opened the book my mom gave me from my dad. I tried to read it last night, but after the first sentence I broke down.

I started to read.

_Christmas eve, 1992_

_Dear Diary?_

_I don't know but I am to happy to care how silly I sound. Today my first child was born. A boy. My son, Grayson Jacob Black. He was eight pounds, six ounces and born at 9:47 pm. I never once thought at seventeen I would be a father. He looks just like me though, tanned skin and black hair. I absolutely love him. I still can't believe it. Kim won't even hold him, her own son! How could you not love that little boy? I know, I'm a sap. I really hope one day he will get to read this and laugh at my sappiness. _

_Grayson, I love you so much._

_ Love, daddy._

"Grayson, what's wrong?" My mom asked. I knew it was kiddish to have to wake my mom up, but I didn't want to be alone. I tied to answer her but it just sounded like gibberish. I was crying to hard. I held up the book from my dad hoping that she would understand.

She did.

She sat up and patted the spot beside her on the bed, so I went and sat beside her.

"How far in did you read?" She asked and held my hand. "Just the first entry." I managed to get out. Before we couldn't discuss it any further because Rylan walked in.

I must have woken him up with my girly crying.

He noticed that I was crying and came and sat on my lap. He didn't ask what was wrong, just hugged me.

"I love you, big brother." I kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, little brother."

_Ring! Ring!_

6:08 am.

Who the hell is calling me so early?

"Hello?" I groaned into the phone. "Good morning sunshine!"

Ugh, Kensely.

"Do you have a sleep disorder or something?" I asked only half kidding. "Har har, will you pick me up for school today?" "Is there something wrong with your car?" She sighed. "No, but my dad needs to work so I told him he could take it and I would just get a ride with you. We need to discuss the party anyway." I thought about it for a minute, and then decided I really didn't have much of a choice because she already told her dad I would drive her. But she was right; this way we could have some time to plan the party. "Fine, I'll be there at seven thirty." "Perfect." She squealed. "I have the best idea."

It's going to be a long day.

Another update! So, what did you think? What could Kensely possibly have up her sleeve? Whoever reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter! So everyone, review, review, review! xxoo.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

I was glued to my TV, when it looked  
Like he looked at me and said  
"Best start putting first things first"  
'Cause when your hourglass runs out of sand  
You can't flip it over and start again  
Take every breathe God gives you for what it's worth

So I've been trying to slow it down  
I've been trying to take it in  
In this 'here today, gone tomorrow' world we're living in

So don't blink

Kensley's POV

"Happy birthday!" Teagen and I yelled at the same time as we jumped up and down on my dad's bed. He grunted and pulled the sheets up and over his head. I sighed and got off the bed and went into the kitchen.

"Daddy, we made you breakfast." I said as I walked back into his room.

He still didn't move.

"There are eggs and toast, and bacon and coffee."

This time he took the blankets off of his head and sniffed the air.

"Bacon?" He asked. I laughed and handed him the tray of food. I sat down beside him on the bed.

"You girls are too good to me." He said as he shoved several pieces of bacon in his mouth. Teagen was giggling from beside him. Now that I had his full attention it was time to start the plan.

Phase one.

"Daddy, Teagen has a play date has a play date with a girl from school named Summer. I know it's your birthday and all but when I tried to call and cancel she started crying. I guess she was really looking forward to today. So, I told her we'd come play for an hour or two." "What am I suppose to do now. I kind of wanted to go get ice cream with you two." I kissed his cheek. "We can when we get back, promise. In the mean time, why don't you call Bella? I'm sure she'd love to see you." I winked at him. His eyes almost popped out of his head. I got up and walked away laughing.

"Kens, how do we know what way they will come from?" Teagen asked. She was getting very impatient. "Right there." I pointed down a long hallway. Just as I did they came into view.

"Nana! Grandpa! Teagen screeched as she ran up and hugged our grandparents. "Hi honey." My nan said as she hugged Teagen then kissed my forehead. My grandfather hugged us both as well.

Where are Alice and…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was being attacked by a short girl with short, spiky, inky black hair. "Never mind, hi Aunt Alice." Rosalie walked over and pulled her off me.

"You need to share, Alice." Rosalie said with fake anger. Alice glared at her then turned to pick Teagen up and spin her around.

"I'm your favorite, right?" Rosalie asked and winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?" I asked. "Right here." I heard Emmett say then throw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett Cullen, you put Kensley down right now before you hurt her." My nan said. He set me back down on my feet and hung his head. "Sorry, mom." Rosalie rolled her eyes and started to drag him out of the air port by his ear.

Jasper hugged me then went to stand back beside Alice. She was bouncing up and down.

"Let's go!" She said excitedly. "We have a party to get ready for!"

"Bella!" I yelled as we walked across the grassy meadow to where Bella was putting a cloth over a picnic table. Grayson was trying to set the barbeque up and Rylan was sitting off by himself, picking at the grass.

"Rylan!" Teagen yelled and ran over to him.

I smiled at them.

"Bella, these are my Grandparents, Esme and Carlisle. My aunts, Alice and Rosalie and my uncles, Emmett and Jasper." Bella wiped her hands off on some paper towel then shook all of their hands. Except for Emmett's. He picked her up into a bear hug. "Emmett, you're going to hurt her." Rosalie hissed and smacked the back of his head.

"It's nice to meet you all." Bella said after Emmett put her back on the ground.

Grayson walked over and slung his arm over my shoulder. I pushed it off of me.

"This is my oldest son, Grayson." Bella said. "And that is my youngest son, Rylan." She pointed across the field to where Rylan and Teagen were playing. "When will Edward be here?" My nan asked. I checked my phone for the time. "About half an hour or so." She grabbed Bella's hand and smiled. "Then we better get to work."

Emmett and Jasper took over barbequing, since Grayson didn't know what he was doing, while us girls got the dishes and drinks out on the table along with some snacks and condiments. Grayson and the kids were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, has anyone seen Grayson and the kids?" I asked. Everyone looked around then shook their heads. "There probably just off exploring or something." I shrugged and finished putting out the paper plates. I didn't care what Grayson was doing, as long as he wasn't bugging me.

"So, how does Edward know where here?" Alice asked. I smirked. "He said he wanted to get ice cream so but I told him Teagen had a play date. I called him after we left the house and told him to just get the ice cream and bring it here. We come here every year and go play down in the stream. He agreed. So instead of going on the fake play date we went and met you guys at the airport." The all started laughing.

I know, I'm good.

"Shhh, Shhh! He's calling me now you guys." Everyone got very quiet.

"Hi daddy." I said once I got the phone out of my jeans pocket. "Hi baby, I'm just parking the car now. Are you and your sister already there?" I could hear him closing the car door. "Yes daddy, see you in a few minutes!" I hung up the phone quickly and shoved it pack in my jeans pocket.

"Okay you guys, get ready. He's on his way." Everyone gather around the picnic table, except for Grayson and the kids.

Where are they?" I hissed at Bella's as I looked around the meadow, hoping Grayson and the kids would come. Bella shrugged and looked around with me.

I'm going to kill Grayson.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled when my dad walked into the field. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Success! Or so I thought.

"Get him!" I heard someone yell. I looked behind me and Grayson, Rylan, and Teagen were charging at my dad with their arms filled with water balloons. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened my eyes I looked at my dad and he was drenched from head to toe. Grayson was laughing from beside him. My dad looked over and grinned at him. Grayson put his hands up and took a few steps back.

"You wouldn't." Grayson said. "Oh, but I would." My dad winked and grabbed Grayson before he could run away. Emmett and Jasper ran over and helped my dad restrain him.

"To the stream we go!" My dad commanded and all three of them picked up Grayson and carried him toward the stream.

Everyone else followed.

Emmett held one ankle while Jasper held the other one and my dad grabbed his wrists. They stared to swing him "One! Two! Three!"

_Plop. _

They threw Grayson into the stream. He resurfaced after a few seconds gasping for air. Everyone started laughing. After a few more laughs everyone left and headed back to the field, except for Grayson a I, who was still in the water.

Grayson started to walk back to shore. We had a stare off the whole time. He stopped right in front of me. He was dripping water everywhere and shivering from the cold.

"Karma." I said, not breaking eye contact. He smiled then pulled me in for a hug. "Ugh!" I groaned and pushed him off of me. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" He laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder. "Actually, I believe you have."I shook my head and we walked back to the field.

When we got back to the field, everyone was sitting around the picnic table eating. Grayson headed over to the barbeque while I went and sat with everyone else. They were all talking and laughing. I sat beside my dad. He had his arm around Bella's waist. She smiled at me and shook her head once she noticed I was wet. My dad leaned over and kissed the top of my head. Grayson came over a few seconds later with two burgers.

"Here." He said and sat down beside me. "I got you a burger. I didn't know what you'd want on it so I put a bit of everything on it." I took the top bun off of the burger and noticed he wasn't kidding. There was ketchup, mustard, pickles, mayo, lettuce, tomatoes, and even chips. I knew he was expecting a reaction out of me but instead, I took a huge bite out of it. I watched his face change from thinking he is clever to shock. I chewed it slowly and swallowed.

"Thanks." I said. "But I think it could use a bit of vinegar." He huffed and shoved a chip in his mouth. I laughed to myself.

Nice try, Grayson.

"Aw baby, it was nice seeing you too! Promise you'll come visit soon. And of course, don't forget Bella and the boys." My nan said to my dad. "I will mom, I promise."

Everyone hugged, kissed, gave head locks, and said their goodbyes. Now it was just me, my dad, Teagen, Bella, Rylan, and sadly, Grayson left.

"Daddy! Daddy! The sun is setting!" Teagen yelled and tugged on my dad's arm. He finished throwing out the papers plates then grabbed one of Bella and Teagen's hands. Grayson and I each grabbed one of Rylan's hands.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" My dad said and we started to walk.

We walked in silence to the stream.

My dad sat on the ground with me and Bella on either side of him. Grayson sat beside me. Teagen sat on his lap and Rylan sat on mine. My dad put his arm around Bella's wait and held my hand.

"Perfect." My dad said. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you you guys. This was the best birthday ever. I love you guys, all of you." Grayson perked up beside me. "Even me?" He asked with a grin. My dad sighed. "Yes Grayson, even you." We all laughed.

What a perfect end to a perfect day.

What did you think, cute? I know you guys are all dying to find out what happens next, so why don't you review and see. Remember, if you review you get a teaser for the next chapter! Thanks xxoo

p.s. please don't make a burger with all that stuff on it, it doesn't taste all that great haha


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
you know, this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

Edwards POV

"Today was perfect. Thank you, so much. I couldn't ask for a better birthday." I said with a smile.

I called Bella over an hour ago and was still talking. I always thought it was stupid when people stayed on the phone this long. What could they possibly have to say that would take an hour? But I get it now.

"Don't thank me, thank Kensley and Grayson. They planned the whole think, I just showed up." She said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and turned off the TV. It was starting to make me drowsy.

"If you're ready to use your daily question then yes." She laughed. "Well really I have two, but one doesn't count per say. " I laid back on the couch. Bella was quiet so I assumed she was waiting for me to continue.

"Would you ever consider going away with me for a weekend? And tomorrow would you and the boys do me the great honor of coming to dinner with me and the girls?" I was nervous. What if she was getting sick of being with me?

"We'd love too." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great, I'll see you then. Have a good night."

"You too." I was about to hang up when I thought of something. "Oh Bella?" It was quiet. Maybe she hung up. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! When will the pancakes be done?" Teagen asked as she bounced in her chair at the kitchen table. "Soon sweetie."

_Ring! Ring!_

I rushed over to the table and grabbed my phone off the counter.

"Hello?" I said and stuck the phone between my ear and shoulder so my hands would be free to cook the pancakes. Teagen would never let me live it down if I burnt them.

"Hey." I heard the beautiful voice of my Bella on the other end of the phone.

"How can I help you on this wonderful morning?" I asked and flipped the pancake.

"Um I need to ask you for a favor?" She said, sounding a bit nervous.

"And will this be your question of the day?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes." She sighed. "Rylan is sick with the flu and I can't afford to take a day off of work today. Do you think you could come over and watch him? I know it's last minute and your only day off this week and all but-" I cut her off.

"Bella, I will come over. Give me fifteen minutes." I hung up the phone and finished cooking the pancakes.

"Kensley!" I hollered up the stairs as I put my coat on.

"Yeah, dad?" Kensley came strolling down the stairs.

"I need you to take you sister to school. Rylan is sick so Bella needs me to babysit."

She nodded at me and skipped off to the kitchen.

"Thank you Edward, you're a life saver." Bella said when she opened the door to let me in and kissed me check. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm already running late. I'll be home by two." She huffed and stopped in front of me. "Do you think I could take a rain check on dinner until tomorrow?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sure thing. See you when you get home."

The house was quiet. I assumed Rylan was sleeping, but I went up to check on him anyway, I was right. He was laying on his back with his head tilted back, his mouth slightly open and soft snores coming from him mouth. He had a bucket beside his bed but thankfully it was empty.

Since he was sleeping I decided to go down to the living room and watch a movie. Romeo and Juliet? Bella really is one of a kind.

I put the movie into the DVD player and got comfy on the couch. I must have dozed off because I was shaken awake but tiny hands.

"Edward? What are you doing here? Where is my mom?" I pulled him over to me and sat him on my lap. He cuddled right up to me.

"She had to work buddy so she asked me to come stay with you until you got home. How are you feeling?" I put my hand on his forehead and cheeks. He was warm but he didn't feel like he had a fever.

"Can I lay here with you, Edward?" Rylan asked in a quiet voice. I smiled down at the little boy in my arms.

"Of course you can bud."

I moved and lied down on the couch with Rylan lying on my chest. I started to rub his back and he quickly fell asleep.

"Edward, wake up?" I jumped up on the couch. I looked around once I realized Rylan wasn't laying with me anymore.

"Where's Rylan?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Bella sat down beside me and put her head on my shoulder.

"I went and put him in his bed. How was your day?"

"It was okay; we slept most of the day. Rylan seems to be doing okay. He's sleeping it off and didn't have a fever." Bella hugged me around the waist.

"Thank you so much. You're the best." I shrugged.

"I know. So, can I ask my question of the day?" She sat up and looked at me, waiting for me to go on.

"Will you go away with me next weekend? My parents own a little cabin just outside of Forks and they said we could use it."

She looked at me fie a few seconds in silence. She was making me nervous. Was it too soon? Does she trust me enough to go away for a weekend?

Before I could think any further she was grabbing my face between her small, soft hands and kissing me, hard on the lips.

"I'd love to." She mumbled as she kissed my lips on last time before she pulled away and put her feet up on my legs. I started rubbing her feet.

"How was work?" I asked. She sighed and laid back on the couch.

"I hate it. It's the worst job in the world. I'm hoping that I can save up enough to get me back into college."

College? I wondered.

"For what?"

"I want to be an English teacher. I've always wanted to, since I was just a little girl."

I smiled at her. What a perfect job for her. Maybe I could help her out? I have lots of money, and she deserves this.

"I could help you."

She sat up on the couch and started at me with a serious expression.

No. I can do it on my own. Don't go wasting money on me."

I sighed. There was point in fight with her.

I would find a way to help her.

While laying in bed trying to get to sleep, I thought of something. Wouldn't it be nice to do something to Kensley and Grayson after the party they threw me yesterday? But what could I do?

Got it!

Another chapter! Sorry I never got out teasers, I've been crazy busy. I PROMISE there will be teasers for my faithful reviewers this time. Next chapter is when they all go out to dinner. I know your all curious to see what happens so review and get a sneak peek : ) Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

I may not know where I'm going now  
This broken road is trying to tear me down  
But deep inside I've found a secret place, that I never knew where I feel safe, when the world is untrue

Bella's POV

_Ahh!_

"Grayson, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't carry your brother around by his ankles." I scolded Grayson as I walked into the living room. Grayson was standing in the middle of the living room holding Rylan upside down by his ankles. Rylan was screaming his little lungs out while Grayson laughed and kept saying "give me all your money."

"Were leaving in fifteen minutes so hurry up and get ready." Grayson put Rylan back on his feet. As soon as he was on the ground he ran over to me and hugged me around the waist as tight as his little arms could.

"Thank you mommy." He said and ran up stairs. Grayson walked over to me and punched me lightly in the arm then went up stairs laughing.

Boys.

"Okay, so remember the rules." I said to the boys as I parked the car in the restaurants parking lot.

"Don't fight with each other, be polite, and Grayson, please don't fight with Kensley." Grayson let out a loud laugh then got out of the car. I helped Rylan out of the back seat and we followed after Grayson.

"Hey mom?" Grayson called from behind me. He ended up chasing Rylan around the nearly empty parking lot which ended up putting them behind me and leaving me to walk by myself.. I looked back at him.

"You forgot to ask but I thought I'd tell you anyway, you look great." I laughed and playfully pushed him. Not that he'd move far anyway.

"You look beautiful, as always." Edward said as he took my coat for me and pulled my chair out for me to sit down. Grayson must have heard Edward because he winked at me and let out a quiet laugh. I thanked Edward and he went to sit at his seat across from me.

Grayson say beside me and Kensley sat beside Edward. Rylan and Teagen both sat at either end of the table.

"Hi, my name is Paul and I will be your server for the night."

Edward looked at me and cracked a smile.

"Can I get you something to drink to start?" He asked.

We all ordered our drinks and as soon as Paul was out of sight Edward and I cracked up laughing. The kids looked at us like we were crazy.

"So much better than Tanya." I managed to spit out.

"Ew." Kensley said from across the table. She held up a piece of her macaroni with a fuzz ball on it. Grayson took the piece of macaroni from her and slowly put it in his mouth, chewed, then swallowed.

"Ew!" Kensley said again and pushed him away from her. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Mom, you just said I couldn't fight with her." Grayson said with a smirk. I had to admit, he got me there.

Always so silly.

"So Kensley, how is school going?" As much as I liked Kensely, I felt like I didn't know much about her. I hardly ever get to talk to her.

"It's pretty good, there's a new kid." She said. I was surprised. It's not often people move her to small town Forks.

"What's her name?" I asked. She blushed.

"It's a guy. His name is Sam." That explains her blush. Edward looked furious.

"Kensley, you didn't say anything about having a boyfriend." She blushed harder and shh'd Edward.

"Dad! He's not my boyfriend." She said and dropped her head, clearly embarrassed. Edward looked skeptical but dropped the subject.

Excuse me." Grayson said suddenly and got up from the table and left the restaurant. I was worried about him.

What happened?

Is he okay?

Edward must have noticed my distress because he grabbed my hand under the table and started to rub soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb,

I was just about to get up and go find Grayson when he walked back in the restaurant. He had a book in his hand. It wasn't just any book.

It was his father's book.

Kensley snorted as Grayson sat back down at the table.

"Grayson, who are you trying to kid? You don't read. I doubt you even know how." He let out a fake laugh, something he picked up from his father when he would get nervous. He looked down at the book and ran his hand over the front of it.

"Grayson, why do you have that here?" I asked him, confused. I don't' even remember seeing him leave the house with it.

He didn't say anything to me, or even look up to acknowledge that I had just asked him a question.

After a few more seconds of looking at the front of his book he opened it, cleared his throat, and to my surprise, started reading.

_Dear Grayson,_

_ Today you took your first steps! I'm so proud of you. I was afraid you would never walk. You'd rather sit and watch Dora all day. Yes, I said Dora. Ha. Anyway, it's also October 25, you are eleven months old. It's been the best eleven months of my life. Sometimes I really wish your mother was here to see how much you've grown. I love you more and more every day, that's all that matters. Remember that as you get older, keep the people you love close to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me little man._

_Love, daddy._

I covered my mouth with my hand as the tears ran silently down my checks. He closed the book but kept his head down.

Everyone was quiet.

"Grayson." I managed to squeak out. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. He sighed and looked up at me, then Edward. He had tears in his eyes.

"I've been reading this book my dad wrote for me a lot lately and I've realized some things." He stopped and took a deep breath, then continued. "My dad keeps say's how he wants the best for me, and for me to be happy, and that I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him." He looked over to me. "Mom, I know you still love dad and will always miss him, I see it in your eyes when you're alone, but I want you to know that you need to move on. For yourself, for me, for Rylan. Dad would want us to be happy." A tear rolled down his cheek. He looked at Edward. "Edward, my dad says he wants the best for me, which would mean the best for Rylan and my mom too. That would include you and the girls in our lives, well maybe not Kensley." He said with a smile and lightly elbowed her. She laid her head on his shoulder while everyone laughed a little. "But honestly, other than my dad, you're the closest male figure I have to a father in my life and I really hope you stick around." Edward was in awe. He got up and walked over to Grayson and hugged him tightly. I watched a tear stroll down his face.

"My dad said to keep the people I love close to me, and that's what I'm going to do." He said and smiled at me.

I'm so proud of him.

The moment was amazing. Everyone seemed so happy. Although it's all new, these people are my family in many ways. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to one of them.

I love them.

There we go! Remember reviews get you teasers and I think I'm going to skip ahead a few days so I can get into some good stuff. So excited! Next chapter I think is going to be about this Sam guy Kensley has met, hmm? Review and get a taste of what I'm talking about! Thank you everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you... she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can... never again  
Seen it before but not like this  
Been there before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman… never again.

Grayson's POV

"Grayson." My mom said as I started to walk up the stairs to my room. "I'm very proud of you. Reading something your father wrote you must have been hard. And what you said, back at the restaurant, was amazing." I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Mom, I just want you to be happy." She grabbed my hand and sighed.

"But what about you baby? Are you happy?" I smiled at her

A real smile.

"I am." I winked at her. "And besides, I've always wanted a sister. Now I have two."

She smiled so wide I thought she was going to pull a muscle in her face.

She shouldn't be this surprised. I thought it was pretty obvious that I thought of Kensley and Teagen that way. Maybe I need to bug Kensley more and have more water fights with Teagen to get my point across. I laughed to myself as I headed up to my room.

What a night.

"Grayson!" I heard Kensley call from down the hall. I've only been in the school for thirty seconds and she was already trying to bug me.

I turned around and saw her at her locker, with a boy. I was assuming it was the new kid, Sam. He was tall, tanned, and had dark hair. I decided that I might as well go over and try to embarrass her in front of him.

"Hey Kens." I said and I messed up her hair with my hand. She huffed and pushed me away.

"Grayson, this is my friend Sam. Sam, this is my almost brother, Grayson." I raised an eyes brow at her.

Brother? I didn't know she thought that way of me too.

"It's nice to meet you, Grayson." Sam said and stuck his hand out for me to shake it.

"You too." I said and took his hand. I squeezed it a little harder than necessary hoping he would get the point.

Don't hurt my little "almost" sister.

"Kensley, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me tonight?" Sam asked and ran the back of his hand down the side of her face.

Pretty boy's got guts.

"I'd love too." Kensley said with a smile.

I glared at him.

He better treat her right.

"Kensley!" I yelled as I ran up to her in the parking lot after school.

"What do you want Grayson? I'm in a rush. I need to get home to get ready for my date with Sam tonight. I don't have time for your shenanigans." I was trying to be serious but couldn't help but smile. She knew me to well.

I got serious and looked her straight in the eye.

"Be careful." Is all I said then walked away to my car.

"Grayson? Are you okay? You're awfully quiet tonight." My mom said. I stabbed a ravioli with my fork and shoved it in my mouth.

"It's just-"She cut me off.

"Swallow." She said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and swallowed the ravioli.

"Kensley's going on a date tonight with that new kid, Sam."

"That's nice." My mom said. She sounded happy. I sighed and pushed my plate away.

"I don't trust him. He's only been there a few days and nobody knows anything about him. What if he's some serial killer!" I slammed my fists down on the table. My mom and Rylan just watched me in silence. I could tell my mom was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Grayson, don't you think your being a bit over dramatic?" She asked with a smirk.

"He better not hurt my little sister." I said, ignoring her question. My mom's face lit up at my words. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room.

11:34

I've text Kensely eight times in the last hour and she still hasn't text me back. I grabbed my phone from beside me on my bed and started a new text message.

_Kensely, if you don't text me back, or even call me by mid night I'm calling your dad. You have been warned._

I hit send and slammed the phone shut. I laid back on my bed and rubbed my hands over my face.

She'll pay for this.

11:58

I was just getting ready to call Edward when my phone rang. It was a pay phone.

Weird.

"Hello?" It was quiet on the other end except for some soft sniffling,

"Grayson?" I heard Kensley say on the other end. It sounded like she has been crying.

"Kensley, what's wrong?" I asked, panicked.

"Can you please come get me?" I could tell she was trying not to try.

"Where is Sam? Did he hurt you?" I asked threw gritted teeth.

"Please Grayson." She couldn't hold her tears any anymore, she started to sob. I took a deep breath.

"Where are you?" I finally said. I would worry about what happened later. Right now I just needed to worry about getting to her.

"Atera's corner store." I jumped out of bed and grabbed my coat off of the computer chair. That was on the other side of town, there's nothing over there. Why is she there?

"I'm leaving now."

She hung up without a word.

I was driving down the highway doing 130 mph. I was in a rush to get to Kensely. I didn't know what kind of state she was in. I finally got to the store and she was sitting on the ground by the pay phone with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head on top of them. When she heard my car turn in the drive way she looked up. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to her.

"Kens." Was all I could say. Her lip was swollen and had dried blood on it and down her chin. Her left check was also puffy and bruised. He arms hand bruises on them as well. Finger print shape bruises. She jumped up and threw her arms around my neck.

She looked like a mess. Her shirt was ripped to pieces, you could see her bra. Her pants were undone and the zipper was broken.

I wanted to puke.

"Please, take me home." She said as she cried into my neck.

I took my coat off and gave it to her since her clothes were ripped to pieces, then helped her into the car.

It was silent for a few minutes as we drove down the high way towards her house. I didn't know where to start.

"Kensley, where's Sam?" She sighed.

"I don't know." She said in a small voice.

"What happened to you? Did he do this?" She was quiet. I looked over and she was wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me Grayson." Now I was confused. Why would I be mad at her?

"Kens, why would I be mad at you?"

She didn't say anything. She just laid her head on the window and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She shook her head.

"When we get to my house."

When we got to Kensley's house I tried to help her out of the car but she pushed me away and walked up the front stairs with my coat wrapped tightly around her.

"Kensely?" I heard Edward call in panic. He came running around the corner, looking tired and stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Kensely. She walked right past him and went into the living room. He looked at me, hoping for answers, but I had none. I shrugged and gestured for him to follow her. I did the same. She was sitting in the chair so no one could sit by her. Edward and I sat down on the couch.

"What happened baby?" Edward asked. He was trying to hold himself together. I can't tell if he was more mad or sad.

"Sam." Was all she said before she started to cry again.

I knew it! I really just wanted to leave and hunt him down. How could he do this? I also just wanted an excuse to leave the house.

Did I really want to hear what he did to her?

"Grayson, I'm sorry. You told me to be careful and I wasn't. He said that we were going for a drive; I should have said no right then. He took me down some old dirt road down by Atera's where you picked me up. He started trying to kiss me. When I told him to stop he got mad and kissed me harder. When I tried to push him away he pushed me against the window and tried to take my shirt off." She was sobbing so hard now her whole frame was shaking. I didn't know what to do or say.

"He tried to touch me anywhere he could. I pushed him harder and that just got him madder. He started calling me names then punched me where ever he could. I got a lucky shot to his groin and made a run for it. Once I got to the corner store I hid until I thought it would be safe. That's when I called you."

She looked back up at me with red puffy eyes. I looked over to Edward, he was crying as well.

"Come here, baby." He said and opened his arms for her. She went over and hugged him. I knew they would need their time together. Edward was a doctor; if there was anything seriously wrong with her he'd know what to do. I was doing no good sitting here.

"Thank you, Grayson. I don't how to repay you." Edward said as I started to head toward the front door. I tried to smile at him but it didn't quite work with the mood I was in now.

Kensely pulled away from her dad and walked over to me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, almost big brother." I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Anytime, almost little sister."

My morning wasn't going good at all. I didn't get in until three o'clock last night, or well, this morning. When I got there my mom was in panic mode because I was gone, then when I told her about Kensley she cried. I couldn't leave my mom to cry.

I think I got maybe twenty minutes of sleep in total. And to top it all off I still didn't know what I was going to do about Sam. Would he even show his face around here again?

I swear I almost turned into the hulk in my car as soon as I pulled into the school parking lot. Sam had Kensely pushed up against her car. This must be some sick joke.

I didn't even bother parking my car, I pulled up beside them and jumped out of my car.

All I could see was red.

I pulled him off of Kensely and threw him to the ground. Before I could get in a good hit he rolled away then got up and ran. I would of chased after him but I wanted to make sure Kensley was okay.

Wuss.

"You're a danger magnet." I said to Kensely. She smiled at me.

"I think I get that from my mom. She broke her arm once because she walked into a parked car."

I started at her for a second to try and see if she was kidding.

She wasn't.

I burst out laughing. I had to hold my sides they were hurting so bad.

She was never going to live this down.

"Grayson?" Kensely asked as we walked to class. "Thanks again for last night."

"It was no problem. But, don't let it happen again. I need my beauty sleep, look at me!" I winked and elbowed her. She rolled her eyes.

"I agree." She said with a straight face and walked off.

So not funny.

Look at this, I'm early! I really hope you guys like it. Pleaseee review, you'll get a teaser! What could happen next? Maybe Bella and Edward get there weekend away. The kids alone? That's never good. HAHAHA! Review! I love them all!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

The road is long**  
**With many a winding turn**  
**That leads us to who knows where**  
**Who knows when**  
**But I'm strong**  
**Strong enough to carry him**  
**He ain't heavy, he's my brother

Edwards POV

"Kensley, can I come in? I asked after I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sure, come in dad!" She called back to me.

I walked in her prepared for her to be depressed and in tears.

I was wrong.

She was lying on her bed on her belly with her ankles crossed in the air. She was reading some girly magazine and listening to some upbeat rap song.

"How do you feel fly like a cheese stick?" I asked and went and sat in the old rocking chair in the corner of her room.

She laughed. "Dad, it's like a G6, not a cheese stick." She sat up and sat with her legs crossed in the middle of her bed.

"Can I help you with something, father?" She smirked.

Smarty pants.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing today?" I was cautious with what I said. I was still waiting for tears to come but instead, she smiled.

Smiled?

"I'm fine dad, really." I was skeptical. I knew she knew that too by the look on my face.

"Dad, please believe me." She sighed. "Nothing actually happened to be worried about. The bruises will heal. And besides, I have Grayson watching out for me."

I knew she was right.

"Alight baby girl." My cell phone started to ring in my jeans pocket. I got up and kissed Kensely on the forehead then left her room and dug my phone out of my pocket.

"Hi mom." I said into the tiny phone receiver.

"Hey baby. How are you and my girls?" It's Sunday. My mom calls me every Sunday at the same time. Never a minute late.

"Were good mom. How is everything down there?" My parents moved to Florida a few months ago. That's how the girls and I got this house. They prefer the sun than the constant rain.

"Were wonderful." My mom got silent then I head rustling around in the background then someone else came on the phone.

"You have twenty four hours to pay me a dazillion dollars or the woman dies." I heard my mom half scream and half laugh in the back ground.

"Emmett, you know there's no such thing as a dazillion dollars right?" I asked with a laugh. I swear, Emmett was a kid stuck in a man's body.

"Oh well, sucks to be her then. But hey, I got some news for you." He sounded very excited. That's never good.

"What Emmett?" I asked with fake horror.

"I'm moving to Forks!"

Oh no.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until Rosalie got sick of you and kicked you out." I snorted. I really wouldn't be surprised.

"No way man. Rose can resist my sexiness."

I think I just puked in my mouth a little.

The whole crew of us are moving back. Me, Rose, Jas and sadly Alice. Mom and dad said we could have that house they were renovating a while back. All we have to do it finish fixing it up, which is why I called you."

Crap.

"Do you think you and Grayson could help me and Jasper?"

"Emmett I-"He cut me off before I could finish saying how much I hated the idea of being anywhere near him and sharp tools.

"It'll only take a few days! All the needs to be done is putting in new floors and painting, nothing major. Please!" he pleaded.

"Fine Emmett. When do we start?" There was no pointing in fighting with him.

He'd win.

"The Jas man and I will be there tomorrow. The girls will be there Friday so we'll need to start Tuesday night."

"Whoa, hold up cowboy. Where do you think you two are staying?"

"Silly Eddie, your place of course!"

Ugh, I hate when he calls me that.

"The last time you stayed at my place I had to buy a new window." I heard something smash in the background then my mom holler.

"Gotta go!" He hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

This won't be good.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Bella said in her soft voice.

"Hi love, I'm good. Is Grayson home?"

Um, yeah, why?" Poor girl. She sounded so confused.

"Can I talk to him?"

She didn't say anything thing but I heard her start to walk then static as she passed the phone to Grayson.

"Hey Edward." Grayson said with a yawn.

Opps, I didn't realize how late it was.

"Hey, do you think you could do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, as long as it's tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

I chuckled. The poor kid must be dead on his feet. He had a long night last night.

"Emmett and Jasper will be here tomorrow to work on a house that them and Rosalie and Alice are going to move into. Do you think you could help out?"

"Sure, as long as I don't get thrown in anymore rivers." Bella must have been getting impatient because I could hear her in the back ground asking Grayson what was going on.

Silly, over worried girl.

"I promise, no rivers. Can I talk to your mom again? I should tell her what's going on before she goes permanently grey." He laughed then passed the phone over to Bella.

"Edward Cullen, you better tell me what's going on." She's so cute when she's angry.

Such a worry wart.

"Emmett and Jasper are coming down tomorrow to work on a house that them and Rosalie and Alice all plan on moving into Friday. It's an old place my parents own but never got around to finishing."

"Oh." She breathed a sigh of relief.

What did she think was going on? A war?

"I have my question ready for today." I said. I heard her laugh softly. "Will you go away with me this weekend?"

"I don't know Edward. What about the kids?"

Idea!

"I'm pretty sure my family could manage to keep an eye on them for a weekend. And besides, I think Kensely and Grayson are old enough to stay home alone. They can all stay at my place and I'll get one of the four rejects to stay with them each night. It'll be like a bonding experience."

She sighed.

"Your right. What could go wrong? I'll go."

I was so happy I felt like jumping up and down and clapping my hands with joy. I sound like Alice

Scary.

Eddie!" Emmett screamed as he pushed and shoved his way through the crowed airport. The cranky people were getting annoyed. I can't say I blamed them though. This is a full grown man running full speed through a crowed air port screaming and flailing his arms around.

"Emmett, I'm going to tell you this one last time, and one time only. Don't call me Eddie."

He punched my shoulder a little bit harder than necessary.

"No problem, Ed."

I rolled my eyes at him. I think I hated that worse.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Here" I heard a strained voice from behind me. Jasper was standing there with his arms full of luggage.

"Opps!" Emmett said and grabbed a few bags from him.

Idiot.

"Uncle Emmett! Uncle Jasper!" Kensley screamed and ran over to them and hugged them both. Teagen was a little shyer. I think Emmett scared her.

"Hey squirt." Emmett said and mused Kensley's hair.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Your dad didn't tell you?" Jasper asked then looked at me then back at Kensley. She shook her head.

"Were moving here!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, what did you do? I'm really not surprised though. It was only a matter of time before Rose kicked you out." Kensley said and laughed.

Guess I'm not the only one who thinks that.

Emmett stomped his foot like a little girl. "I didn't do anything!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett, Jasper Grayson is here to help, not be your personal rag doll to throw around." I said to Jasper and Emmett. We were standing in their newish house.

They both looked at each other then at Grayson and smirked.

"Catch any fish in the river?" Emmett asked with a chuckle.

All three of us burst out laughing while Grayson stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I'm almost positive that he is contemplating violence if we don't stop laughing.

"Where do we begin?" I asked once the laughter died down.

"You, Jasper and I are going to start tearing up the old floor while pretty boy over there." Emmett said and pointed at Grayson. "Paints mine and Rose's room. The floor up there is fine."

Grayson rolled his eyes but smiled. That can't be good.

"Paints already in the room, pretty boy." Emmett laughed and put him in a head lock. Grayson pushed his way out and ran up stairs.

"So Edward, how are you and Bella?" Jasper asked. I smiled at the mention of Bella's name.

"Were great. She's perfect Jasper. And the boys are really great too. Rylan is quiet but so kind. Grayson can be a huge pain in my butt sometime but I wouldn't have it any other way. He really is a great young man."

I thought back to the other night when Grayson was there for Kensley. I don't know what would of happened if he wasn't around. I shuddered at the thought.

"Did you bang her yet?" Emmett asked and winked as he made a humping motion with his hips.

What a pig.

"No Emmett, not that it's any of your business. Neither one of us are ready for that. And besides, I think I'd rather be married to her first. After my last experience I think commitment would just make me feel better about things, yeah know?"

They both looked at each other then back at me with smiles on their faces.

"Do you plan on asking Bella to marry you?" Jasper asked.

"What? No way! We're not ready for that."

Are we?

They rolled their eyes but dropped the subject.

"Emmett, I'm done your room." Emmett looked up and raised an eye brow at Grayson as he walked into the kitchen. We were just finishing up the floor in there.

There was no way he could have finished the whole room. It's only been an hour.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I walked into the room. Right in the middle of the wall was a painted picture of a giant penis. Jasper and I burst out laughing. Grayson had a smirk on his face. I think Emmett was too shocked to say anything.

"Fix it pretty boy or next time I'm dunking your head in the toilet." Emmett said and stomped out of the room. That just caused us all to laugh harder.

"Good job." I said and clapped Grayson on the back.

Sweet revenge

Pizza's here!" Emmett bellowed as he walked into the newly renovated living room in their new house. He had six boxes of pizza in his hands. I thought it was a bit much, but I'm pretty sure he'd eat two of them himself.

Everyone was here. Rosalie and Alice showed up earlier this morning and Bella and the boys came over to welcome them home.

"I love my room, its perfect!" Rosalie said with pure excitement.

"I liked it better before." Grayson mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? What?" She asked, confused.

Emmett quickly shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Nothing dear." Emmett said to Rosalie.

"Tell them! Tell them!" Alice said excitedly as she bounced up and down on the couch. Jasper tried to calm her down but there was no reining Alice in.

Rosalie stood up and pulled Emmett up with her.

"Baby." She said and patted his check. He smiled down at her with pure love.

"I love you so much. You're an amazing husband and our baby will be lucky to have a father like you."

His jaw dropped.

"Emmett, you're going to be a daddy!" Alice screamed and ran over and hugged him.

The room got quiet as we waited for his reaction.

He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, so much." He said as he looked Rosalie directly in the eyes. He bent down so he was at eye level with her belly and put one hand on her still flat stomach.

"And you too, my little baby."

Sorry for not sending out teasers this time. I thought I'd just put out the full chapter, it's just a sweet little moment. Next chapter will be exciting, Emmett with the kids while Bella and Edward are gone? That can't be good. Teasers for sure for the next chapter, promise! Pretty please review, please? I love them all. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in

Grayson's POV

"Grayson, can I talk to you for a second?" My mom asked and came and sat beside me on the couch. I nodded and mumbled a sure but never took my eyes off of the TV screen. "Grayson, are you listening?" She asked again sounding frustrated. She grabbed the remote control off of the coffee table and switched the TV off.

"Mom!" I complained. There was only a minute left in the game and I just missed it.

"Did you hear a word I said?" My mom asked.

"I hung my head. "No."

She sighed. "Edward and I are going away for the weekend." My face lit up. "Don't get too excited. You'll be staying at his place with your brother and Kensely and Teagen."

"When are you leaving?" I asked with a wink.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be dropping you and your brother off at Edwards at noon. We'll be back Sunday evening."

This couldn't get any better.

"Sounds great mom. I'm going to go pack then get some rest for the busy weekend."

I practically ran up to my room. I wanted to get away from my mom as fast as I could before she started throwing rules at me.

Once in the safety of my room I packed my bag then sat down with a piece of paper and pen.

_Pranks:_

I wrote on the top then started to brain storm.

_Water balloons?_

_Dump a bucket of water on her in her sleep?_

_Flour bombs?_

None of these ideas were good enough, big enough. I need help.

"Hey Emmett. Think you could help me out?" I called Emmett. The prankster of all pranks. I knew in that small little brain of his he'd have some sort of brilliant idea.

"What's up, pretty boy?" He chuckled

"I want to pull a prank of Kensley this weekend, got any ideas?"

"He was quiet for a few minutes. "I got the perfect prank."

Great!

"Okay you guys, remember the rules. No parties, the kids need to be in bed by nine and please, try to keep the house looking half decent." Edward said and put his arm around my mom's shoulders.

My mom stepped away from him and hugged Rylan, then me. "Don't bug Kensley." She whispered in my ear. I smiled but said nothing.

That's on top of my list, mother.

"Hey Kens, do you have anything to eat around here?" I hollered as I opened the cupboards in the kitchen in search for a bag of chips.

"Have no fear, Emmett's here!" I turned around just as Emmett came strolling in the kitchen with pizza boxes and bags full of junk food.

"You're a life saver!" I said and grabbed a piece of pizza from one of the four boxes.

"Funny." Jasper said as he walked into the kitchen followed by Kensely and the kids. "He almost hit a dear driving here."

"It shouldn't have been standing on the road." Emmett said with a mouth full of pizza.

"And you should have been in the right lane driving the speed limit."

Emmett shrugged and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Not that I'm not happy you see you two guys and all, but what are you doing here?" Kensely asked

"In your dads words were here on mission don't let Grayson kill anybody. But really, were just here to hang out."

Leave it to Edward.

"So what do all you lovely children want to do tonight? Japer you first." Emmett smirked.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Moron." He mumbled and walked out of the room with a piece of pizza.

"Let's play house! Teagen said excitedly.

"Or how about we watched a movie." I suggested. There was no way I was pretending to be anyone's, dad, brother, or worse, horsey.

"What movie?" Kensley asked.

"I'm ten steps ahead of you young Kensalina." Emmett pulled a movie from one of his many bags and threw it at her.

"When a stranger calls? Is that a movie kids should be watching?" Kensley asked, sounding skeptical.

Emmett shrugged. "Sure, there are kids in it."

This was going to be good.

"Watch out!" I screamed and jumped at Teagen and Rylan. They were huddled up to each other on the floor. Well, that was until I scared them and they both jumped ten feet in the air.

"That's enough. Come on you two, its bed time." Kensely said and got both of them up. I booed her and Emmett threw popcorn at her.

"So Emmett, are we still on for plan give Kensley a heart attack? I asked as the movie came to an end.

He grinned. "It's what I live for."

Jasper sighed. "I want no part in what you two fools are up too."

Emmett snorted. "Good. You weren't invited."

I laughed. Let the fun begin.

"So Emmett, are we still on for give Kensley a heart attack?" He grinned.

"It's what I live for."

Jasper sighed. "I want no part in whatever you two fools are up too."

Emmett snorted. "Good, because you weren't invited."

I laughed.

Let the fun begin.

"Grayson!" I heard Kensley shriek in the distance. I pulled the covers up over my head, hoping that would block her out some. I wasn't quite ready to get up yet.

"Grayson whatever your middle name is, get up now!" Kensley slammed my bedroom door and pulled my covers off of me.

"Ugh!" I groaned "What do you want?" I opened my eyes and burst out laughing before she had the chance to say anything. "Blue? Huh, that's an interesting color. I see you more as a blonde though, or maybe even a light brown." I snorted and tried not to start laughing again.

"What's with all the screaming?" Emmett asked as he walked into my room rubbing his eyes. He started laughing.

"This isn't funny." Kensley said and stomped out of the room. Emmett and I followed her, laughing the whole time.

"I'm not even going to ask." Jasper said and took a sip of his coffee and went back to reading the newspaper. Kensley started slamming cupboard doors.

"Good morning everyone!" Alice said in her cheery voice and skipped into the kitchen with a box of doughnuts. I grabbed the box from her as she walked by me and shoved as many into my mouth as I could. "Anyway, were going to the zoo, and you guys are coming too!"

"Yay!" Rylan and Teagen both said excitedly. They ran over and hugged Alice around the waist, then Rosalie.

Emmett and I rolled our eyes. "Yay." I said with fake excitement. Kensley slapped the back of my head and took a doughnut from me.

"Kensley, what happened to your hair?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said and slammed another cupboard door.

Emmett and I started laughing again. I nearly choked on my doughnut. Rosalie and Alice glared at the two of us. We quickly sobered up before they turned to drastic measures.

I wasn't in the mood to be beat up by a pixie and a hormonal pregnant woman.

"I would just like to let you know that I hate you. Forever." Kensley said and put her hood up. It was a hot day and everyone looked at her like she was crazy for wearing a sweater with its hood up. I smiled and threw my arm over her shoulder.

"Look! Look! Monkeys!" Rylan said excitedly and pulled on the bottom of Jasper shirt. Jasper smiled down at him and picked him up so he could see better.

"Hey kiddo, want a lift?" I asked Teagen. She shook her head. She's been quiet ever since we got here, which is weird because she was excited about coming this morning.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Kensely crouched in front of Teagen and smoothed her hair. She must have noticed how quiet she was being too. Teagen shook her head. I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I don't feel good." She mumbled into my shoulder. Kensley looked worried.

"I'll go get the others. Can you take her to the car?" I nodded and brought Teagen to the car. She curled up on the backseat and I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Poor kid.

"That's the third time this hour." I said to Emmett and Jasper. Teagen was yet again throwing up. Kensley hasn't let her side. Rosalie and Alice left because Rosalie didn't want to risk getting sick, because she's pregnant and all.

"How is she?" I asked Kensely once she got Teagen back to bed and came back downstairs.

"She looks horrible. She can barely even lift her head. Poor kid." Kensley looked like she wanted to cry. She looked exhausted.

"Go get some sleep." I said and patted her knee. "I'll keep an eye on her."

She gave me a tired smile. "Thanks."

I kept good on my word. I stayed up with Teagen for the rest of the night. She only threw up once more, but I wasn't that surprised. She hasn't ate anything in almost twenty four hours.

At seven I decided to go down stairs and make myself a much needed cup of coffee. Kensley was already there.

"Hey." She said in a sad tone. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping now." I said and took the cup of coffee she was making for herself and chugged it down. Teagen being sick must really be worrying her because she didn't even get mad.

"Kensley." She looked up at me with sad eyes. "She'll be okay. It's probably just the flu or something." Before she could fight me on it, Teagen came strolling into the kitchen. She was very sluggish and her eyes were heavy.

"Hey sis. How are you feeling? Do you want something to eat?"

"She shook her head. "Just water please." She said in a hoarse voice. She got very pale and sat down on the floor. I grabbed her a glass of water while Kensley went and say with her.

"Are you okay?" Kensley asked her worriedly.

Teagen nodded. "I just have a funny taste in my mouth."

I gave Teagen the water and she took little sips until it was gone. She still looked pale.

To pale.

She tried to get up off of the floor but fell back down.

"Do you want me to call your dad?" I offered. She nodded and cradled Teagen to her chest.

"Hello?" Edward said in a cheery tone. I could hear my mom in the back ground laughing.

"Hey, Edward." I gulped hard.

"Grayson? Is everything okay?" My mom stopped laughing.

"Um yes, no, maybe, I don't know! Teagen is sick but I don't think its the flu, it seems worse than that. Or maybe I'm just being dramatic." I took a shaking breath and ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Okay take a deep breath." I did. "What are her symptoms?"

"She doesn't have a fever but hasn't stopped puking. She can't keep anything down, she is really pale, weak, tired, and she said she has a weird taste in her mouth

Edward was quiet for a minute.

"Okay, get Emmett and Jasper and take her to the hospital. I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone.

Maybe this wasn't the flu.

**There we go! For the next chapter I don't think I'm going to do teasers. BUT I do already have it written out, so if I get a good response for this chapter I'll put it out ASAP. So review please! Thanks! Xo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me.

Bella's POV

"Bella love." I heard Edward whisper in my ear as I started to become conscious. "Bella, it's time to get up."

I smiled with my eyes still closed and snuggled closer to his side.

He chuckled. "I made breakfast."

I sighed contently

"Eggs and toast and-"

I cut him off. "Bacon?"

"Lots."

I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

Sitting there on the small kitchen were two plates practically over flowing with food and a huge glass of orange juice surrounded by red rose petals.

"Beautiful." I breathed.

"Anything for you." Edward said and came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder

I spun around and kissed him with as much passion that I could muster up.

"I love you, Edward." I said as I broke away breathlessly.

He smiled his breath taking smile. "And I love you."

"Edward Cullen! You put me down this instant!" I half screamed and half laughed.

"Not happening!" He ran full speed with me over his shoulder down to the small river behind the cabin.

This place was beautiful.

The cabin was far into the woods and made of stone. It had an array of wild flowers out front and different kinds of small animals and birds all over.

Inside the house was just as stunning. There was one bedroom. The walls were a light blue color and had a glass wall that looked out over the back yard where there was a small pond with fish and flowers surrounding it.

There was a small kitchen, perfect for two and a living room. One wall in the living room was filled with hundreds of books. There was a stone fire place and wooden beams on the ceiling. The place was warm and cozy.

Again, beautiful.

Edward was just about to throw me into the river when his phone started to ring.

"You're lucky." He said and put me on my feet, but me being my clumsy self, I fell butt first into the muddy river bank. We both cracked up laughing.

"Hello?" Edward answered his phone while still chuckling lightly.

He stopped all of a sudden and got very serious.

"Grayson? Is everything okay?"

I sobered up as well.

"Okay take a deep breath. What are her symptoms?"

Symptoms?

"Okay, get Emmett and Jasper and take her to the hospital. I'll be there soon."

I was starting to get worried. Hospital? Symptoms? What is going on?

"What's going on, Edward?" I demanded as he hung up the phone. I was trying very hard to stay calm. I could easily be over reacting.

"Pack your things, we have to leave." Edward said in a rush.

"Edward, why?" I grabbed his arm and stopped him from running around the room and packing. "Please, tell me what's going on."

"It's Teagen, she's sick." He looked like he was about to cry.

"How sick?" I asked, panicked.

He sighed and put each of his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella, calm down. I told Grayson to take her to the hospital just to be on the safe side. I'll take over when I get there." He let go of my face. "Don't freak out, okay?" I nodded and quickly started packing my bags.

"Mom!" Rylan yelled as soon as I walked into the hospitals small waiting rom. Edward hurried past me into the ER doors.

Emmett and jasper were sitting with a tired looking Rosalie and a sad looking Alice. I went and sat between Grayson and Kensley and sat Rylan on my lap.

"How is she?" I asked. Kensley's eyes started to water.

Grayson sighed. "She was barely conscious when we got her here. They rushed her away as soon as we walked in the front door."

I rubbed soothing circles on Kensley's back. She was full out sobbing now.

We sat in silence for almost an hour before Edward came back out. As soon as he seen us he broke down crying. Kensley ran over and hugged him.

"How is she?" Alice asked as she wiped the tears from under her eyes.

Edward walked over to me and sat down. I held onto his shaky hand.

"She has kidney failure." His whole frame was shaking from crying so hard. "She needs a transplant."

I put my free hand over my mouth to keep my own sob from escaping. I need to be strong for Edward. For Kensley. For Teagen.

"I'm so sorry Edward. The test results came back and none of you guys are compatible." said. Edward, Alice, Kensley, Jasper, and Emmett all got tested but none of them would work. "Isn't there anyone else?" Edward hung his head.

"I'll do it." Grayson said and stood up.

Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"Are you sure?" asked, surprised. Grayson nodded his head.

"Well then, follow me and we'll draw some blood."

"I got the results." said with a smile. "Grayson, you are compatible." The tense air in the room seemed to lift dramatically. "But if you're sure about this we need to go now. I don't know how much longer she can hold on." Grayson nodded and stood up. I stood up with him.

"I'm proud of you, baby. Be careful. I'll be here waiting for you." I hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

He wiped the tears from under my eyes. "I love you too."

He was just about to walk through the ER doors when Edward grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, so much. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Edward said through his tears.

"That's my little sister in there. I won't just sit by and watch her die. And besides, she'll owe me for the rest of her life." Grayson winked. Leave it to him to try and lighten the mood.

"I love you Grayson."

"I love you too, dad."

With one last hug from Edward, Grayson turned and walked away. I stood there, absolutely stunned. I can't believe what Grayson just said. He called Edward, dad?

Edward fell to his knees and put his face I his hands and cried.

"Baby, what's wrong? Teagen will be okay now." I said and knelt beside him.

He took a deep breath. "I know."

I think he's gone crazy.

"Please, explain."

"Bella, I love you, so much, and those boys. You have no idea how much just hearing him say he loves me means, let alone call me dad."

I broke down to tears along with him. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I smiled through them

"I know, I'm a sap." He continued. "I'm just getting over whelmed. I feel like crying like a little girl and doing a happy dance all at the same time."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Love does crazy things to people."

Edward joined in on my laughing. I wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I love you baby." I said and lightly kissed his lips.

It's been four very long, patronizing, hours. Edward went down stairs to the cafeteria to get something to eat while I stayed in the waiting room for . Everyone else went home to get some rest.

"Hi Bella, how are you holding up? Where's Edward?" asked as he sat in front of me. He had a huge grin on his face.

That's a good sign.

"I'm doing fine. Edward just went to get something to eat." I sighed. "How are they?"

His smile got wider.

"Both surgeries went fine. They are in recovery now. Teagen was in very bad shape when she first got here so she'll probably take a little longer to recover, but they will both live long, healthy lives."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great!" I shook his hand. "Thank you so much. Can I see them?"

He stood up and gestured for me to follow him. "Right this way."

The walk down the hallway to Teagen and Grayson's room was painfully long. I had to stop myself multiple times from sprinting down the hall to their room.

Eventually, we walked into a small, plain white room with two beds and a window to separate them. There was a sink in the far corner of the room and two night side tables on either side of the two beds. And on those two beds were two of the most important people in my life.

Teagen and Grayson both lay sleeping in their beds, they both hand IV's in their hands and breathing tubes and their noses.

Teagen was in worse shape so she had extra wires hooked up to different monitors. They both looked so peaceful in their sleep.

I love them.

"How are they?" Edward asked as he walked into the room and handed me a piece of pizza and a can of soda.

"Thanks." I took a bite of the pizza. "Their sleeping, but will both make full recoveries and live long and happy lives."

Edward being the doctor that he is went over to them and started to check them over. He would have done the surgery himself if he would have been in the right state of mind.

I smiled at him as he sat down beside me.

"They'll be fine Edward. They'll be fine."

**PLEASE READ! Okay, so I worked with the information that I could find. I don't know much about kidney disease and what not but I did what I could Please don't give me a hard time if I messed something up! Bear with me. Lol. I really hope you liked the chapter, But the story is almost over, I know, sad. Just a few more chapters to go! ANOTHER THING! I am working on a new story now, I got the first chapter done, but I am not putting it out till this is done. If you're interested, send me a review or message asking and I will send you a summary. I really need feedback! AND FINALLY review this chapter! Thanks xo.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you 

Edwards POV

Three days.

It's been three days since the surgery and Teagen still hasn't woken up. I stay with her as much as I can, and check on her during my breaks, but it's still hard. Kensely needs me still too.

"Ugh! Grayson!" I heard Kensely shout as I walked down the hallway to Grayson and Teagen's room.

I walked into the room to see Kensley standing over Grayson with a purple stain on the front of her white shirt. Grayson was laughing uncontrollably.

"Here." I said and handed her the rest of my can of Pepsi.

"Thank you." She said smugly and dumped the pop over his head. He tried to grab on to her but she jumped away. He huffed and sat back on his pillows. I laughed at them then looked over to Bella who was sitting with Teagen holding one of her hands and pushing the hair back from her face.

"How is she?" I asked Bella and kissed both of their foreheads.

She sighed. "About the same."

"Dad!" Grayson wined. "When can I go home?" I smiled, happy that the dad thing stuck.

"After I check you over." I could have done that now, but I enjoyed watching Kensley get her payback. He did dye her hair blue.

"I'll go get your release forms." I got up and left the room and headed to my office. On my way back I stopped at the vending machine to get a bottle of fruit punch. I took a sip then handed the bottle to Kensely when I walked into the room again. She laughed and dumped that over Grayson's head as well. He threw his arms up in frustration and laid down facing away from everyone.

As soon as Grayson stopped acting like a baby, he signed his forms and got ready to go. As soon as he was out of his bed and dressed he started chasing Kensely around with a glass of water.

"Hey." I said and grabbed his arm. "Not now, you still need to rest for about two weeks."

"He sighed. "Fine." As soon as I let go of his arm he threw the water in my face and ran off laughing. Bella even laughed.

Laugh it up.

"Kensley!" Grayson hollered from the guest room upstairs. He was on bed rest and couldn't watch Rylan on his own so they both came here while Bella is at the hospital with Teagen. I am home on my lunch break to check on them. "Kensley!" He called again. I looked over to Kensley who was lightly banging her head off of the wall. I laughed.

Always the drama queen.

I was about to stop her when my alarm on my phone went of letting me know I needed to head back to work.

"I'll be back in a few hours." I told Kensely. "Please, try not to kill him."

"Or myself." She mumbled and headed up the stairs.

I heard Bella laughing from Teagen's room as soon as I got into the hallway. Why is she laughing? Maybe she's finally cracked.

"Bella, are you-" I stopped mid sentence.

"Hi daddy!" Teagen said excitedly.

Teagen.

I quickly made my way over to her and hugged her the best I could without disturbing her wires. I started to place kisses all over her face. Bella chuckled as Teagen tried to push me away.

"Ew Daddy." I kissed her head one last time then pulled away and started checking her over.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, now in doctor mode. "Are you tired? In pain? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Edward." It was Bella that spoke. "She's fine." She pulled me into a hug to calm me down. "She's been feed and a nurse was already in her checking on her. She's doing great."

I sat down in the chair where Bella had been sitting and pulled her onto my lap.

"When can I leave, Daddy?" Teagen asked with a pout. She never has liked the hospital.

"Soon baby. Soon."

"Come on daddy! Were going to miss all the good candy!" Teagen was pulling on my hand and Rylan was pulling on Bella's. It's been two weeks since Teagen has been out of the hospital and both her and Grayson have made full recoveries. You could never tell by looking at them that they've just had major surgeries. It's also Halloween, my favorite day of the year. It's the perfect excuse to dress up and eat all the junk food you want.

To celebrate the wonderful day Teagen was dressed up as a dead bride, Rylan was a pirate, and Bella and I were Romeo and Juliet.

"Have fun you guys!" Kensley said and hugged Bella and I. The plan was to take the kids out for a bit then bring them back for Grayson and Kensley to watch so Bella and I could have sometime to our selves.

I'm a nervous wreck.

_FLASHBACK_

"Grayson, Kensley can I talk to you guys for a second." I said. Kensley was picking up Grayson's room while he laid there and watched. I think he was taking this whole bed rest thing to far.

Kensely threw the pile of dirty clothes she had in her arms at Grayson then sat on the end of his bed.

"Okay so as you know, I love Bella, very much. And Grayson," I looked over at him. "I love you and your brother." Kensely and Grayson looked at each other then back at me with curious expressions on their faces. "Okay, Um." I looked down at my hand. "I want to ask Bella to marry me." I said in a rush.

The room was quiet, and then all of a sudden I was being attacked.

"Yes!" Both Kensely and Grayson yelled at the same time.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Daddy! Look at all this candy!" Teagen yelled as she dumped her bag full of candy onto the floor.

"Would you like to go for a drive, Bella?" I whispered in her ear as Grayson and Kensely helped the kids sort their candy. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"Where are we going, Edward?" Bella asked sounding a bit frustrated. Before we started to dive a put a blind fold over her eyes so she wouldn't know where we were going.

"Were almost there." I said and held onto her hand.

Once we got our destination I lead here through the woods until we got into the clearing. Once we got there I took her blind fold off.

She was speechless.

"Edward, this is beautiful." She said in a small voice.

The meadow was dark, and only lit by the moonlight. There was a blanket and picnic basket in the middle of the grassy area. I lead her over to the blanket and sat her down in front of me.

"This is beautiful, Edward." She said and kissed me lightly.

"Bella." I said a bit nervously. She looked over at me. I pulled the small velvet box out of my jeans pocket and got on one knee. Her hand instantly went to her mouth. "I promise to love you, everyday of forever. Will you marry me?" She had tears falling down her cheeks.

She nodded. "Yes."

A smile broke across my face and I pulled her to her feet and swung her around in my arms. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." She put hers hand on either side of my face and kissed me hard.

"I love you too."

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this woman.

**PLEASEEEE READ! ! ! ! ! **

**There we go, the end of the story! I might do some outtakes later, but right now I'm going to focus on the other story I am working on. I am going to post the first chapter tonight or tomorrow. PLEASE READ and review! Here's a summary …**

**Fix you**

**Bella gets sent to a trouble teen home where she meets Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Jacob. What caused them all to be there? Will their horrible pasts bring them together or push them away?**

**GAH! That was a horrible summary, if you want a teaser just let me know and I will send you on. It's not a bad as I'm making it sound.**

**ANYWAY, thank you everyone for reading this story! xo.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! My new story, fix you, is out! Please check it out, thanks!


	21. Wedding chapter & info!

Chapter 20

I don't mean to run,  
But every time you come around I feel,  
More alive, than ever  
And I guess it's too much,  
Maybe we're too young,  
And I don't even know what's real,  
But I know I've never wanted anything so bad,  
I've never wanted anyone so bad.

Grayson's POV

"Mom, you look beautiful." I told my mom. She was standing in front of her bedroom's full length mirror in her long, white wedding dress. She looked just about ready to pass out.

"He's right." A very pregnant Rosalie said and she fixed a curl on the back of my mom's head. Rosalie looked like she was going to blow any minute.

"Ready?" I asked her and held my arm out for her. I was walking my mom down the aisle because her father passed out a few weeks ago. I was honored.

"One second!" Alice said as she bounced into the room and put a veil on my mom's head.

"Perfect." Both Alice and Rosalie said.

"Grayson." My mom asked with a serious look on her face. "Please, don't let me fall."

I knew in no way she was kidding, but I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry mom, I got you."

We slowly walked down the stairs and down the short hallway that was filled with white flowers. I practically had to hold my mom back from running full speed down the aisle to my dad. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew she would fall because of the heels Alice put her in, I would let her go.

They are perfect for each other.

"I do." My mom chocked out threw her tears. I rolled my eyes. Always the dramatic one.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may kiss your bride." My dad took my mom's face between his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. The whole room cheered and Emmett whistled like a fool.

"Mommy!" Rylan yelled and ran over and hugged our mom around the waist.

"You did great, mom." Kensley said and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah Mrs. Cullen, you look great." A girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes said.

"Thank you Callie, it's so nice to see you again." My mom said and hugged her tight.

I must have been staring at the tall, lean girl in front of me because Kensley smacked the back of my head.

"Grayson, this is my friend from back home, Callie." I was still gawking at her, Kensley rolled her eyes. "Callie this is my idiotic brother, Grayson." She blushed and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's meet you nice." I shook my head. "I mean it's nice to meet you."

She giggled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Kensley made a gagging sound. "This is so wrong." She mumbled and walked away.

I swallowed hard. "Um, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." She smiled at me.

Gosh, she is beautiful.

I hurried off to grab two glasses of juice. My dad was standing there talking to his parents.

"Hey Grayson, what's wrong?" My dad asked. He must have noticed my shaking hands.

"Cute girl." Kensley said as she walked by. My dad laughed and clasped my shoulder. I'm glad he's getting amusement out of this.

"Thank you." Callie said as I handed her a glass of juice. I sat down beside her and she looked over at me and smiled.

"You have pretty eyes." I blurted out. What the hell? You have pretty eyes? How old are we, six?

She blushed. "Thank you."

_AHHHHH!_

I heard Rosalie scream then a long stream of curse words come from Emmett. I looked over to see what was going on and saw Rosalie holding her stomaching with a puddle of water by her feet.

"Emmett, calm down. I'll go get the car, you just help Rosalie." My dad said calmly.

"Hey, can you drive your sisters and brother?" My mom asked as she walked by with a cup of ice for Rosalie.

I nodded.

What about Callie?

"Um Callie, would you like to come? I mean you're more than welcome to stay here but I just thought-"

She put one of her fingers over my mouth. "I'll come."

I smiled and nodded.

I opened the passenger's side door of my car for Callie while Rylan, Teagen, and Kensley climbed in the back. I don't think Kensley was too happy about that.

_Four hours later…_

"Grayson, I'm hungry!" Rylan wined.

"Yeah, me too!" Teagen joined in.

I sighed. I should have seen this coming. We've been sitting in the hospitals small waiting room four hours now. "Mom, I'm going to grab the kids some supper." She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I want some fries!" Alice called from across the room. I rolled my eyes. Everyone was here. Alice, Jasper, Mom, Dad, Nan, Grampy, and the kids. We pretty much filled the waiting area.

"Can I come?" Kensley asked. I looked over to Callie. She was playing with Teagen and Rylan.

"Sure."

"Don't hurt her, Grayson." Kensley said randomly as we drove to the nearest McDonalds.

I was confused. "Who?"

"Callie." She sighed. "I've known her since we were in diapers and I've only seen her look at one other guy the way she looks at you, and believe me, it didn't end well."

I gulped hard and nodded. Was I ready for this kind of commitment? Can I promise not to hurt her? Can I deal with her past?

Yes.

"Here you go." I said and handed Callie her food. She thanked my shyly. "Um, Callie?" I asked and looked away from her. "Would you maybe like to go out with me sometime?" I said in a rush.

She took my face in one of her small, soft hands, and turned it so I was facing her. "I'd love too." She smiled wide. I smiled back and pulled her in for a hug.

"Cole Edward McCarty." Emmett said with tears running down his cheeks and a huge smile on his face.

"Edward?" My dad asked.

"Of course! Your my brother, and the god father of my first born son." My dad's jaw dropped.

"What?" My dad asked shocked.

"Rosalie and I talked and we would like you and Bella to be Cole's god parents."

Bella hugged Emmett tight. "We love to."

Emmett smiled at her. "Would you guys like to meet the little guy?" Alice squealed and everyone followed Emmett to the room where Rosalie and Cole were.

Trying to fit everyone in the small room was hard. But we managed. Everyone hugged and kissed Rosalie and took turns holding Cole. He was spoiled already.

"This is perfect." Rosalie said with happy tears. "All of my family is here." I put my arm around Callie's waist and kissed her temple.

Rosalie is right. This is perfect.

There, as requested the wedding chapter! I really like writing this story, so I already started the sequel, but I need reviews to keep going! It'll take place eight years after this one. The first chapter will be out tonight or tomorrow, and will involve a lot of flashbacks, but it will be good. Keep an eye out for it! pleaseeeeeeee review! I know you want to :P


	22. SEQUEL!

SEQUEL! The first chapter to the sequel is out! It's called you found me. PLEASEEE you know the drill, review! I'm suppppppppppper busy these days so reviews will make me want to update faster, if not, it may take a little longer. I hope you like it! : )


End file.
